Unsuspecting Love
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Inuyasha a popular guy is wanted by all the girls in the school. But he is only interested in one girl, Kagome. The only problem is she has no interest in him or any other boys for that matter. Can Inuyasha mend Kagome's heart or will chaos ensue?Complete
1. Turned Down

**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
_'Thinking'_  
  
**Summary**  
  
Inuyasha a popular guy is wanted by all the girls in the school. But he is only interested in one girl, Kagome. The only problem is she has no interest in him or any other boys for that matter. When Inuyasha asks her to the school dance will she accept? (InuKag MirSan Sess/Rin)  
  
_Chapter 1: Turned Down_  
  
"Kagome wait up," said Sango as she waved to Kagome. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks to wait for her friend.  
  
"Sango were going to be late for class again if we don't go soon!" Kagome told her.  
  
"You won't believe what I heard from Miroku."  
  
"Your right I won't believe what you're going to tell me. If it's something that Miroku said why would I?"  
  
"Come on please can I tell you, trust me you will not believe what he told me and I got proof about what he told me to! Please just let me tell you! Or do I have to go find Rin as I know you will believe her?"  
  
"Fine tell me just hurry up I don't want to be late for class again," Kagome said kind of irritated.  
  
"Okay you won't believe this, but..."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Inuyasha the school hottie has no date for the dance coming up soon!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And everyone that asks him keeps getting rejected, Kagome this is your chance ask him to the dance! I'm sure he would say yes to go with you I mean you are pretty in many boys eyes you know!"  
  
"Like I told you before I'm not that interested in boys so just leave me alone about stuff like this," Kagome said as she walked to Math class.  
  
"Yes not that interested," Sango told her with a smile.  
  
"If I was interested in boys I'm sure I would already have a boyfriend and stuff like that, but I'm not okay!" She said angrily.  
  
Then they saw Miroku come running up to them.  
  
"Sango Kagome you won't be able to breathe after you hear what I have to say," He said with little breath.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo the most popular girl in school is asking Inuyasha to go to the dance with her," He said almost talking to fast for them to understand.  
  
"Do you think he'll say yes Miroku?" Sango asked him.  
  
"He probably will he is the most popular boy and she is the most popular girl. Also I heard she is going to ask him during lunch or maybe right after,"  
  
"Kagome we have to see this, and anyway we can't this Kikyo person steal Inuyasha away from you can we?" Sango asked her hoping she would give in and say yes.  
  
"He can have her for all I care," Kagome stated.  
  
"Kagome you have to get him he is like so the hottest guy in school and so your type he is just for you don't let this opportunity pass you by!"  
  
"Like I told you a million times before I'm not interested in Inuyasha or any other guys!"  
  
"Poor Kagome she is missing out on such fun, but you will still come with us to see Kikyo ask Inuyasha right?" Miroku asked her. He faced Kagome with a big Perverted smile. He started to reach for her butt, but she caught him in time and yelled:  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"So close," Miroku said in disappointment.  
  
"Okay Miroku it's time we get to class. See you in science Kagome and don't forget to tell Rin I said hi, and ask her if Sesshomaru likes her yet!"  
  
Kagome sighed and started to walk to her Math class which was all the way down the hall.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Great I'm going to be late!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the hall to her first class. Running down the hall she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Kikyo the popular girl.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Kikyo told her.  
  
"Yeah, watch where your going," her two annoying friends said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
Then Kagome started to run back to class, but unlucky for her Inuyasha and Kikyo were both in her Math class.  
  
"The nerve of that Kagome girl," Kikyo stated.  
  
"That's right that's right what ever Miss Kikyo says is right."  
  
"Now back to class we need to have a little talk with Inuyasha the school hottie," Kikyo said as she walked down to Math.  
  
"Hottie Hottie Hottie!" The two girls repeated.  
  
Kagome sat in her seat, which were four seats away from where Inuyasha sat. Kikyo who wasn't here yet sat right next to Kagome and Kikyo's two friends sat next to Kikyo. Then there was their Teacher Mr. Tagura and the other students who were plainly annoying.  
  
"Now class today we need to pair up and work on this worksheet I will be giving you," Said the teacher as he handed out all the papers to each student.  
  
He put everyone in-groups of two.  
  
_'Great I get Inuyasha the popular guy in my group. Must be my lucky day.'_  
  
"Hey girl were working together get over here," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"I wonder why any of the girls would want him as a boyfriend he's pretty mean if you ask me," Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"I'm coming, and my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Then Kikyo entered through the doorway.  
  
"Kikyo you and your friends are late once again," Mr. Tagura said.  
  
"Sorry I was helping out some kids with work around the school," Kikyo lied.  
  
"Yeah, helping," her friends replied.  
  
Then he paired those three up to work.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha that's all you need to know," he said in a rather unpleasant voice.  
  
"I'm only trying to be friendly don't bite my head off," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay let's get to work on this worksheet I don't want to have this for homework do you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Class finish up class is almost over," The teacher told them.  
  
_'She's pretty nice for a girl I mean every girl I met only wants to go out with me because I'm popular, but she seems different. But then I heard that she doesn't like any boys. I finally meet a nice girl, but she doesn't like guys. Lucky me.'_  
  
The bell rang which meant on to their next class.  
  
"Nice working with you Inuyasha your not as bad as a guy people make you out to be," Kagome said as she put on her backpack and walked out of the room.  
  
"That girl will pay," Kikyo said.  
  
"That's right that's right what ever Miss Kikyo says is right."  
  
Then everyone filtered out of the classroom.  
  
Kagome met up with Sango and Rin as they packed up for their next class.  
  
"Kagome Rin just told me about what happened to you in Math class," Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah I got paired up with Inuyasha big whoop," Kagome said in a normal sarcastic voice.  
  
"You were talking with him and everything do you like him? Rin asked her.  
  
"I was talking to him about Math and no I don't like him I don't like boys!" Kagome practically screamed letting most of the school hears this.  
  
"So there is nothing going on between you two?" Sango asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Rin you lied to me!"  
  
"Sorry I really thought something was going on between them!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were in the distance listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Do you like her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"You're just their little perverted spy I bet," Inuyasha said acting his cool self.  
  
"Actually no if I were it would be for Kagome, but she doesn't like boys."  
  
"She's probably the only girl who doesn't like boys in this whole school."  
  
"Yes, but my ways can change that?" Miroku said.  
  
"What are you getting to, you actually think I like her?" Inuyasha asked him irritated.  
  
"Well yes I do," he stated.  
  
Then Kikyo started to walk by.  
  
"Hey good looking," said Miroku.  
  
Kikyo stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Whatever pervert." Then she walked past them, but only before she whispered something to Inuyasha as she passed him. "Meet me on the roof at Lunch."  
  
"Inuyasha I think she's going to ask you something," Miroku told him.  
  
"Why would I care I don't like her anyway."  
  
Then Inuyasha walked off.  
  
"See you later Kagome I have to go to Math now," Said Sango. "Wait before I go... Rin have you had any luck with asking Sesshomaru to the dance?"  
  
"I know he doesn't like me why would I bother asking him, and anyway the dance isn't for a long time so why do I care," Rin said giving up hope.  
  
"You can't give up," said Sango.  
  
"Here we go again," Kagome said putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"I'll talk to you about this later Rin," Sango then left to Math while Rin and Kagome left to Science.  
  
"Kagome I wish I could sometimes be like you and not like anyone then I would have no worries at all," Rin said.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is, but you never know..."  
  
"What was that Kagome?"  
  
"Oh never mind let's just get to class."  
  
**End Chapter**  
  
Okay I hope that you enjoyed this story so far. Next chapter I will introduce more people and Kagome and Kikyo literally hate each other so them together in a science class will be funny.  
  
**Preview Of Next Chapter**  
  
"Kagome lay off Inuyasha," Kikyo tells her.  
  
"Yeah lay off her."  
  
"I don't like boys nor do I like Inuyasha," Kagome stated.  
  
"Good then no worries." Then Kikyo left to her own Science table.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Well review please well if I don't get some feedback I won't write another chapter, as feedback helps me write more. Well tells me that people want to read this story! Review! 


	2. Disaster

_Okay, thanks for all the reviews guys! Now there was a frequently asked question about Kagome being gay or a lezbo. She not gay or a lezbo she just had a past experience with boys, and because of that experience she doesn't like boys anymore. She forced herself not to like them and now she doesn't. Sorry I should have told you that last chapter! You'll figure out her experience in chapters to come. Have any questions jus email me at WaterGoddess43aol.com. Kikyo's two friend's names are Yuna and Kuyoko.  
  
**Disclaimer**-I does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (I wish I did).  
  
**Review responses**  
  
**fluffy-sama**-Yeah glad you liked it and sorry about forgetting to tell you about her past. It'll be revealed in later chapters though.  
  
**: )-=smiley face=--**I update a lot when I don't have homework to worry about! Yeah she's not gay!  
  
**Liz-**I'm glad you enjoyed it Liz!   
  
**inu fan**-Yep it's a cool story!  
  
**Jeanniestorm-**I don't plan on letting Kikyo go to the dance with our little Hanyou, but you never know! Just kidding I don't plan on Kikyo going to the dance with Inuyasha. No offense to you Kikyo lovers I don't like Kikyo that much anyway!  
  
**WHY-WOULD-SESSHY-WEAR-PANTIES**-First off nice name! She's no lesbian and thanks for the compliment! (Hey I spelled it right!)  
  
**Chibi-Manny**-Yeah! You like it! I'm glad you do too!  
  
**kagome2009**-lol! Yeah InuKag parings rock! But Inuyasha will have a hard time trying to get someone who has closed their hearts to love. -=Sniff=-  
  
**Uh-Hi**-Nice name and uh hi! Yeah thanks for the compliment! I update quickly yeah!  
  
_Sesshy Foreva_-Yeah I'm glad you like my story so much! And the coming chapters will be really good and will make you go crazy waiting for the next one! (Well I hope) ;  
  
I thank all of you for those wonderful reviews! Glad you like it! Now to the story!  
  
_**Chapter 2 Disaster**  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with Rin. They were on their way to their next class, which was science. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kikyo's friends, Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all in science together. Today was another normal day. As long as they weren't late for class.  
  
"Kagome, I sit next Sesshomaru in class what am I going to do, should I ask him if he likes me?" Rin asked Kagome hoping to get a sufficient answer from her friend.  
  
"Sorry Rin, but I really don't know I mean I never had experience with boys before," She replied back.  
  
"You did with one boy..."  
  
Kagome put her hand over Rin's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and remember after that moment of liking him I gave up on boys forever. Since then love has been out of my life."  
  
"Can't you tell me the whole story on how you came to not love?" Rin asked her. She smiled at Kagome. Hoping and wishing she could tell her so she could help her out.  
  
"Can't tell you Rin it's something I never told anyone before well at least the whole story."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No I can't. I will never forgive that guy that turned me down and because of him I will never love again!"  
  
"So that's why!"  
  
"You haven't even heard half of the story yet Rin. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow at school, but for now it's my secret to keep. Don't tell anyone else I'm telling you this not even Sango and definitely not Miroku."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Now let's get to class I don't want to be late like I almost was for math."  
  
Then Kikyo came up to them with her two friends behind her.'  
  
"Great, What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"You know you look gay with your hair up, but wait you look gay no matter what! That's why Inuyasha will take me to the dance and not you.'  
  
"That's right, Kikyo, not you," her two annoying friends said.  
  
"Whatever," Rin told Kikyo as they walked to Science.  
  
"No wonder Inuyasha keeps rejecting girls their all so mean, but who could like Inuyasha anyway he's pretty mean himself."  
  
"Kagome, don't worry about stuff like that first let's worry about getting to Science class on time."  
  
They ran to science, but before they could reach it their principal held them up.  
  
"Ladies aren't you supposta be getting to class right about now?" He asked them.  
  
"Yes were on our way," Rin replied with a nervous voice.  
  
"Well we need you two girls to help set up the gym for a party tonight will you help us out?":  
  
"Sure we will," Kagome told him.  
  
He motioned them to follow him to the gym. They knew where it was, but I guess he just wanted to be a good principal and show them the way.  
  
"Hey, who is going to be there?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Sango and Miroku and you two. Don't worry about missing science, as you will only miss twenty minutes of it!"  
  
"Awe, oh well," Rin sighed.  
  
In the gym.  
  
"You guys have to help Sango and Miroku by taking the tables and putting them outside. When you are done you can back to class."  
  
"Okay," Rin and Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, Sango guess what I learned from Kag..."  
  
Kagome put her hand on Rin's mouth.  
  
"Remember I told you not to tell!"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry!"  
  
"Tell what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Great now you got her wondering," Kagome whined.  
  
"Ladies before we get into all of this fighting listen to what Inuyasha told me," Miroku said in his perverted voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Sango who seemed to want to know really badly, like always?  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha said that he doesn't like Kikyo..."  
  
"And..?" Sango asked impatiently.  
  
"The bad part it he says he doesn't like Kagome either, but I think he does a bit."  
  
"Kagome the hottest guy in school might be falling for you," Sango said excitedly.  
  
"You should be very happy and you should get over what happened in the past and love!" Rin yelled out. Sango and Miroku looked at her confused. They didn't know of Kagome's secret that Rin knew so little about.  
  
"What do you mean Rin?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango asked.  
  
"Actually I have no clue I just uh said that for kicks."  
  
"Hey you kids get back to work before you all get detentions!"  
  
"Yes sir," they all replied back.  
  
After they cleaned up they left back to their classes they needed to be in.  
  
In Science class.  
  
"Okay today class we will be dissecting a frog," the teacher told his class.  
  
"Ewww," the students yelled out.  
  
"Once you get your frog start to dissect it, but be careful about what you touch inside its body!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Once everyone had their frog Rin and Sesshomaru decided to dissect theirs first.  
  
"Um...Sesshomaru you can cut it open," Rin told him.  
  
"Fine," He said as he grabbed the cutting tool.  
  
"That Frog looks so grouse on the inside and it smells bad to."  
  
"If you wine too much that'll only make it worse."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Look Rin!"  
  
"What? Ewe it's the frog's heart!"  
  
"Its not that grouse."  
  
"Ewe yeah it is it's discussing!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighs.  
  
"Inuyasha do we really have to cut open the frog?" Kagome asked her partner.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man it's going to be so grouse."  
  
"Well, then don't look at it when I cut it open."  
  
"Okay." _'He seems nice, but I wonder why he's nice to me and no one else. Oh well I've learned not to trust boys long ago.'  
_  
_'She is one weird girl. She doesn't even seem to care that she's working wit me the **"Hottest"** guy in school.'  
_  
"Well I'm going to get the tools to cut it open with I'll be back soon."  
  
_'God I hope he never comes back.'_  
  
"That Kagome girl is really starting to get on my nerves," Kikyo said to her two friends.  
  
"Remember she doesn't even like guys so why do you care so much?" Yuna asked the worried and angry Kikyo.  
  
"If Inuyasha falls for her he will never go to the dance with me let alone be my girlfriend," Kikyo practically yelled at Yuna.  
  
"We can tell her to lay off Inuyasha and if she doesn't we will make her with threats and sorts, but first we must learn her darkest secrets to use against her," Kuyoko suggested.  
  
"I like how your mind works Kuyoko. Let's go have a talk with Kagome then at Lunch Inuyasha will be mine," Kikyo laughed.  
  
Kikyo and her friends walked up to Kagome. Kagome turned towards them.  
  
"Kagome lay off Inuyasha," Kikyo tells her.  
  
"Yeah lay off her," Yuna and Kuyoko reply.  
  
"I don't like boys nor do I like Inuyasha," Kagome stated.  
  
"Good then no worries." Then Kikyo left to her own Science table.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Then Inuyasha came back.  
  
"Do I have to watch?" Kagome asked in fear of seeing Frog organs. "Not if you don't want to," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What about my teacher what will he says if I don't do this?" Kagome asked him which was a first for her.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. Then he won't notice girl."  
  
"For the last time my name is not girl it's Kagome."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yeah Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Can I call you Sesshy?"  
  
"...Okay where did you come up with that name?"  
  
Rin blushes a bit.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
_'I think Sesshomaru does like me, but only a bit thought Rin.'_  
  
"Okay class it's time to go. Next week expect to have a test on this and tomorrow expect a quiz," The teacher told the class."  
  
Then everyone left the room. Kagome and Rin met up with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Sango guess what?" Rin asked Sango.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sesshomaru said I could call him Sesshy!"  
  
"That's so amazing!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Anything happen between Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked Rin.  
  
"Not that I know of, but Kikyo is getting really mad at Kagome for some odd reason."  
  
"She's jealous," Sango added.  
  
"I can hear you," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, look it's Kikyo by Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out. "Let's go see what she's up to." Then they all followed Miroku except Kagome.  
  
"Here we go again," She said as she then decided to follow Miroku and listen in on Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation. They crept to a corner and they all peeked out. "Hmm..."  
  
"Inuyasha I heard you have the hots for Kagome the geek girl," Kikyo said to him.  
  
"No I don't! And she's not a geek girl either."  
  
Hearing that made Kikyo get really mad.  
  
"I'll figure out soon enough," Kikyo said as she walked away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Figure out what?" He asked himself.  
  
"Well Social Studies is going to start soon I better get to class," said Kagome. "Sango Miroku come on! See you later Rin."  
  
"Bye Kagome."  
  
Then Inuyasha came up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome I..."  
  
**End Chapter**  
  
**I'm so glad that you people like this story! I hope you continue to read and review it! Thanks for all you reviews! Ja ne**


	3. Distractions

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I never got so many for one chapter. As a gift for all of you I will make this chapter extra long! I'm glad all of you enjoy reading this. Sorry If Inuyasha seems a little OC. I'll try to make him more like himslef. I mean in this fic. it's kinda hard. I'll do my best though. And just so you know this story isn't going o be a really short one it should be kinda long. In this story you must expect the unexpected.  
  
Review Responces  
  
Midnight Crest-I'm sorry about Inuyasha being OC. I'll do my best to make him act more like himslelf. And your stories are very good! I realy don't care how you review as it's up to you!  
  
Chibi Manny-Yeah When people do cliffies like I do sometimes it kills me to see what is going to happen next. I'll try to avoid those, but sometimes it's just hard. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Karina-Thanks for the compliment and its going to be one of those juicy stories where you have to wait and stuff like that! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
shamanic destiny-Yeah! I'm glad you like my fic!  
  
tkknearthlink.net-Doesn't everyone want to know what Inuyasha asks Kagome? lol.  
  
xxsparklexx29-Yeah I hate when people spell Sesshomaru a different way. I like it just how it's supposta be spelled. I'm happy you like my fic!  
  
WHY WOULD SESSHY WEAR PANTIES o.0-I'm Glad that you think this story keeps geting better and better. Your name is soooo cool! lol!  
  
remix 69er-I"m evil? I'm hated?! Sorry I'll try less with the cliff hangers...  
  
rinfan1-Sorry bout the cliffy! Yeah Rin is the best well close to the best with me!  
  
Riku's Heartless Angel-Once again sorry about the cliffie. Glad you like this story! I'm evil? AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooo I'm not that evil am I?  
  
Jeanniestorm-You'll see...  
  
Just a note to you guys I will update this story at least every two to three days! Look for updates! Love you guys and now to the story!  
_  
**Chapter 3 Distractions  
**  
Then Kikyo came up to Kagome and from out of nowhere slapped her.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome asked her putting her hand on the slap mark.  
  
"You talking to Inuyasha my boyfriend," Kikyo stated.  
  
"But Kikyo he's not your..."  
  
Kikyo kicked Yuna.  
  
"I'm not your Girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.  
  
"If you don't be my girlfriend I will tell Kagome here something that I over heard you say," Kikyo suggested.  
  
"You would even hurt people to get what you want. I don't see how your popular." With that said Kagome walked off with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha its time to get to class now," Kikyo said.  
  
"You'll pay Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbled to himslef.  
  
"She really out did herself this time," Yuna whispered to Kuyou.  
  
"Yeah, this time she went to far, but that's Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome I can't believe Kikyo hit you like that," Sango said looking suprised at the slap mark Kagome had on her face.  
  
"I wish she would hit me," Sighed Miroku.  
  
"Let's forget about it and let's get to Social Studies already," Kagome said rather irritated.  
  
"Why do you keep getting off the subject of Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Let's just say I have my reasons," Kagome said back.  
  
"What reasons?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Reasons that I'm not going to tell you!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its just something I can't tell!"  
  
"Come on you can tell us Kagome were your friends we can help you," Sango said.  
  
"I guess I telll Sangoa little bit, but Miroku leave I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then Miroku left leaving Kagome and Sango alone. Well Besides the fact that Inuyasha got away from Kikyo and decided to listen in on their converstaion.  
  
"Before I met..."  
  
The bell Rang.  
  
"I'll tell you later Sango."  
  
"Okay, but we better get to Social Studies before we're late."  
  
'I think I can trust Sango, but Miroku uh no way.'  
  
"Kagome come on," Sango called to her.  
  
While Sango ran to Social Studies Kagome didn't run nor did she move at all. All she did was lean againist the wall thinking. _'Maybe I shouldn't of made myself not to love after I met him. I knew it wasn't the end of the world, but I refused to say goodbye. Man am I stubborn. But I will not like that Inuyasha who is such a stubborn ugly freak!'  
_  
"Well he's not THAT ugly, but he's not good looking either," She said a loud. _'What am I saying he's a complete jerk and Miroku is starting to hang out with him now. At least I still have Sango.'_ Then Kagome put her hand on where Kikyo slapped her.  
  
'Why would Kikyo slap me? She never use to be mean to me. _'Well she never even noticed me till that one day in Math class. It was the first time I was paired up with that jerk Inuyasha.'  
_  
The bell rang for a second time.  
  
"I forgot I have Social Studies!" Kagome yelled as she ran to class. She opened the door and saw the teacher writing things on the board. Kagome took her seat and then got out some paper and started writing. _'Maybe I should forget about Kikyo and just take the day off tomorrow. My teachers will understand. It's not like it's the first time anyway.'  
_  
"Okay now class get into groups of three and work on your project that I assigned you last week," the teacher told them.  
  
Everyone got into their groups and started to work and talk.  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Sango as she pulled of a desk. Before Kagome could answer the teacher called Sango's name. "I'll be right back Kagome." Then Sango left to see what the teacher wanted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miroku has been failing Social Studies and since your such a good student I thought that you could help him by taking some time out of English," the teacher suggested.  
  
"Well, I guess I could help him."  
  
"Thats very good. Thanks Sango. I'll go Inform your English teacher."  
  
'Great I get tutuor Miroku. Can life get any worse?'  
  
"Hey Sango come here I have to ask you a question," Kagome yelled over to her.  
  
Sango came back to her desk.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
_'Kagome forget about the past and make a conversation.'_ Kagome told herself.  
  
It was lunch time now, but Kagome still didn't feel like herself. Sango saw this, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome I won't be seeing you after Lunch as I have to go Tutor Miroku," Sango said. "That pervert cna't study as he's to busy looking at the ladies I suspect."  
  
"Yeah, your probalbly about that," Kagome laughed slightly.  
  
"Kagome is something on your mind?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Well for one thing Miroku has been hanging out with Inuyasha lately, and who would want to hang out with that jerk? Second of all Kikyo has been acting strange lately."  
  
"Miroku hanging out with Inuyasha is a first, but why worry about Kikyo? She's just a spoiled rich brat anyway."  
  
"She never use to be."  
  
"That's true. I mean she never hurt someone before nor did she ever blackmail before."  
  
"Blackmail?"  
  
"Oh I never told you? Kikyo blackmailed Inuyasha about something and now he has to be her girlfriend till he will admit something. Who knows what that Miyama knows that Kikyo is using as blackmail."  
  
"Yeah, but that idiot jerk deserves whatever he has coming to him," Kagome said coldly.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Then Miroku came up to Sango.  
  
"Sango I believe that it's time for my lesson."  
  
"Great, See you later Kagome."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
_'Great what am I going to do without Sango to keep me busy. I mean she is my only friend left thats at school. Poor Rin got sick and had to leave. Oh well.'  
_  
Kagome got up and started walking up some stairs. After a few minutes she reached the rooftop. She leaned againist the railing and looked out into the city. She heard two voices talking right down below her. She looked down and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking or so say yelling.  
  
"How can you even take that into though Miyama?" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Your the one who is balckmailing me bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.  
  
"You have to be my boyfriend unless you want to tell her..."  
  
"I'll be your stinky boyfriend then bitch!"  
  
"Thats better. And one more thing, My name is Kikyo not bitch!"  
  
"Whatever wench."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome walked away from the end of the railing. She wondered what Kikyo meant by _'Unless you want me to tell her.'  
  
_"Why should I care what that means? It's not like its any of my business. And Miyama deserves being blackmialed. Even though I don''t know how Kikyo could like him?"  
  
Kagome walked back down stairs. She was looking at the ground thinking. Since she was not looking where she was going to ran into Kouga.  
  
"Kouga? I'm sorry."  
  
Then she got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
"Huh?"

"Miroku, do you think that you could actually help me with this project?' Sango asked him acting kind of irritated. "I mean it's both our project not just mine."  
  
"Yes, but your supposta be tutoring me am I correct?"  
  
"I finished tuturing you thirty minutes ago."  
  
"Well you almost finished the project so why should I help you now?" he asked with a grin on his face. Then he looked at a clock. "We're missing lunch."  
  
"Would you like to come eat lunch with me?" He asked with that Oh-so- perverted smile.  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
Then he grabbed Sango's hand and started running to the lunch room.  
  
"I said I'll pass."  
  
In the background you could hear tons of girls calling Miroku's name.  
  
"Fan club?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then she noticed that he was holding her hand. She blushed, _'Why am I blushing? Damn cheeks. And I'm going to hit him if he doesn't let go of me soon!'  
_  
"Miroku let go of me!" said Sango angrily. Sango popped a vein. She made a fist with her hand and then...  
  
**BAM.**  
  
"It was worth it," said Miroku.  
  
Sango sighed. Then she walked over to the Lunch room and went to the vendiung machine for a drink.  
  
Miroku ran into Inuyasha.  
  
"How's your girlfriend doing?" Miroku asked him.  
  
That seemed to irritate Inuyasha to no end. He gave Miroku one of those I'm- going-to-pound-you-into-the-ground look.  
  
"I see your in a good mood."  
  
"Why don't you go ask one of those girls to talk to you or something your really bothering me and I''m not in the mood for your pervertedness," Inuyasha stated. He pointed over to where Sango was sitting. "Talk to her, and whats with the slap mark?"  
  
"Sango slapped me for some reason and I think I should go comfort her she looks lonely." With that said he walked over to where Sango was sitting and drinking her coke.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. _'Better get going to find my "Girlfriend" who is a bitch.'_"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Then all of a sudden Inuyasha appeared walking by Kouga mumbling something about a bitch.  
  
"Okay, That was weird," Kagome stated.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome yelled over to him as she ran to him.  
  
"What?" He asked irritated.  
  
"I was only going to ask you if you seen Sango don't kill me!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a death stare. You could tell he wasn't in the mood for seeing her or getting into a petty little war either.  
  
"I'm suprised Kikyo even likes you!"  
  
"At least she's not ugly like you!"  
  
"How could anyone like a bastard like you!?"  
  
"How could anyone like a bitch like you?!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Ugly."  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
Just as Kagome was about to say a come back the bell rang and she had to get to class. She walked away from Inuyasha angry.  
  
_'That jerk. I can't believe he would even say things like that! He's going to pay for that! Miyama is not going to be happy.!'  
_  
"Okay, I'm going to get ready for the day bye Miroku."  
  
"We still have five minutes left," He stated.  
  
"Yeah, I want to spend my five minutes away from you."  
  
"We have to go to Library next and finish our project remember?"  
  
"Great..." _'Why do I have to get stuck with him. He has his own fan club and everything, but I still get stuck with him. I should just hit him and take him to the nurse and say he tripped.'_ Sango sighed. _'I only hope my nerves can handle another class with him.'  
_  
**End Chapter**  
  
**A/N:** _I hope that this seems better. Inuyasha is finally acting more like himself. I hope thats better. If you're confused don't worry about it as answers will be given out in the next chapters you could say. I know Kouga was only in here for like a second, but don't worry he'll make more apperances. About Rin and Sesshomaru, they will be in here soon. Kikyo will be in next chapter with Yuna and Kuyou. Well anyway hope you enjoyed it and, Review! Ja Ne _


	4. Jealous? I Doubt It

**A/N:** I'm finally back with this story. Sorry if it took me so long to update. I had a slight encounter with writers block. But enough of my lame excuses. I'm just glad that some people are still reading this story. It's gets really good here on in trust me. Kagome starts realizing her true feelings. She's becoming jealous.  
  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I have an idea for a story and I'm just wanting to know you opinions about it. Tell me what you think in a review as I might write it as long as people are willing to review it. I already wrote a chapter I just never posted it. Okay, here I go...  
  
**Kagome signs up for Naro Academy College with her friend Sango. When they figure out it's an ALL BOYS SCHOOL, trouble comes in many flavors, epically when their roommates are Miroku and Inuyasha. Will they stand being in this school or will they turn into the bad girls so they get expelled and leave?  
**  
Please tell me what you think...if you think anything about it.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**

** _Chapter 4 Jealously?_**

_I Doubt It_

* * *

Sango and Miroku were working on their project in Library. Well...Sango was working on her project Miroku was hanging out with his girlfriend. Sango couldn't stand all the mushy stuff. She was getting angry.  
  
"Would you leave already, Mera, I think you have been here long enough," said Sango as she turned around in her seat. She looked at Mera in a mean way.  
  
"Well I guess I have to go Miroku, but I'll see you later Hun," Mera said as she walked out of the library and into the hallway. She disappeared from sight.  
  
"Miroku how many girlfriends have you had anyway?" Sango asked him as she whirled around in her chair. She stopped twirling seconds later and faced Miroku waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I have one now, but I get one every two weeks or so," he replied back facing Sango.  
  
"You shouldn't just have one for so long and then dump them it's not right Houshie-sama," Sango told him as she eyed him.  
  
"They don't seem to care, but i also want to give all my loving fans a shot at me," he said.  
  
"I feel bad for all those people who like you," she sighed at the thought. _Who ever likes him must be crazy._  
  
"I heard from a certain someone that a certain girl who is in this room now likes me," Miroku said eyeing Sango.  
  
"Sango went up to Miroku and held him up by the collar. She made a fist with her other hand and was ready to swing at any moment.  
  
"That wonderful and beautiful girl that your friends with told me your secret," he told Sango.  
  
Sango turned red now and yet she was also angry at Kagome. "Kagome...she will pay for this."  
  
"I don't see a problem with liking me."  
  
Sango took a deep breath which seemed to calm her down. She let go of Miroku and sat back down in her chair. She was turning redder by the minute.  
  
The bell rang which meant school for today was over.  
  
_I thank the heavens.' Well, bye Miroku see you later. 'Never I hope._  
  
"Bye Sango-chan," Miroku waved goodbye.  
  
Sango blushed and then left the library. _Now all I have to do is go find Kagome. She has to be around here somewhere._

* * *

Kagome sat on a bench right outside the school building. She sat their waiting for Sango. She did this every day, but Sango rarely showed up anyway.  
  
"Where could she be?" Kagome asked herself out loud. _I have to tell Sango about me getting glasses today. I'm going to look so like a dork. I wish my contacts didn't hurt my eyes so much then I would never have to get glasses.'_Then Kagome say Inuyasha and Kikyo his new "Girlfriend" walk out of the building.  
  
Kikyo was hanging on to Inuyasha's arm like she was holding on to it to save her life from certain death. Inuyasha didn't seem to care that much. By the looks of it he kind of enjoyed it.  
  
Inuyasha then saw Kagome looking at them with a smile across her face. But that smile soon faded away when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha.  
  
_Every time I see Kagome I seem different. Then their was earlier today.  
_  
_Flashback_  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome yelled over to him as she ran to him.  
  
"What?" He asked irritated.  
  
"I was only going to ask you if you seen Sango don't kill me!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a death stare. You could tell he wasn't in the mood for seeing her or getting into a petty little war either.  
  
"I'm surprised Kikyo even likes you!"  
  
"At least she's not ugly like you!"  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
_That wench will pay about earlier today. I swear on my name that she will._  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong something seems to be bothering you?" Kikyo asked him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. _Acting as Kikyo's boyfriend will make Kagome so mad. It's going to be so funny. I wonder where Miroku is?  
_  
"Hi Kikyo and Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at them, or you could say tried to smile at them. Those two were the two people she hated the most in school. Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
Kikyo let go of Inuyasha's arm and went up to Kagome and whispered something into her ear," He's finally mine." Kikyo went back to Inuyasha and put her arm around his arm again.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched again. She couldn't stand seeing Kikyo hang onto him like that. It made her want to puke. _God, can't she let go of him it's making me sick.  
_  
Kikyo smiled once she saw Kagome's face. Kikyo laughed. "Jealous?"  
  
"I'm not jealous it's just sickening to see that!" Kagome yelled at her. _I can't be jealous I don't like boys._ Kagome told herself that over and over again. She didn't want to go through what she did least time. No one should ever have to feel the pain and sorrow she went through.  
  
"Hey wench," Inuyasha called. "Have you seen Miroku?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? If you want to know that badly go find him yourself." With that said Kagome went back into the building to go find Sango.  
  
"Kikyo you go wait in the car I have to go find that pervert." Inuyasha also left into the building to go find his friend.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk," Kagome said out loud as she walked down the school halls. _Me jealous, yeah right. _Kagome found Sango by her locker.  
  
"Hey Sango I finally found you!" Kagome yelled to her friend.  
  
"Kagome, I haven't seen you in so long I'm so sorry. I was doing my project with that lecher," Sango stated as she twirled around to face her.  
  
"You mean the guy you like?" Kagome asked just to be funny.  
  
Sango looked really mad. "Speaking off the guy I like, did you tell him?!" Sango asked angrily. Sango didn't look to happy, but she breathed deeply and tried to clam herself down.  
  
"No, I never told a living sole unless..."  
  
Sango looked at her friend with a confused look across her face. "Unless what?" she asked warning herself for the coming answer.  
  
Before Kagome had time to tell her Inuyasha came up to them eyeing them.  
  
He cracked his neck and then asked," Have you seen Miroku?" Inuyasha glared at Sango.  
  
"Yes I have, we just had Library together as we needed to work on a project," Sango exclaimed. But you could tell she didn't want to talk to him. "He should still be in library."  
  
Inuyasha left not saying a thank you or anything, but a cold stare. Not like he ever smiled and it he did it was because he did something wrong.  
  
Kagome faced Sango. "I have to go home and then I have to go to work. I'll see you later maybe tomorrow. I mean it is the weekend now so come visit me." Then she faced the other direction and started to walk home.

* * *

Kagome took out one of the dishes and started to clean it with her wet wash cloth. After she finished drying the last dish, she put it away and put the wash cloth back in the sink all folded up.  
  
"I'm finished with the dishes mom," she told her mom as she walked over to the coat rack.  
  
"Okay dear. Be careful on the way to school and don't forget to wear your coat as it's cold outside."  
  
Kagome grabbed her dark blue sweater and put it on. Then she walked out the door and left to Torna's Restaurant. She needed to have a job to keep the family going and to keep herself busy on weekends.  
  
Kagome shivered. It was getting cold out, and it was only seven. It was a long walk to her work so she decided to take a shortcut through the woods.  
  
"I hate these woods," Kagome said a loud. She couldn't stand being in them especially when it was getting dark out. When she was about to enter the woods a car light hit her eyes making her blind for a few seconds. When she could she again she saw a car, but she couldn't tell what kind as her image was still a blur.  
  
"Hello?" she asked frightened.  
  
"Oh It's you," the voice said.  
  
Kagome came closer to the person who was talking. Then she noticed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome had a shocked look on her face. "What do you want Miyama?"  
  
"I just was wondering who was wandering around in the forest as I hear someone. But it's only you so I don't really care anymore."  
  
"Just leave me alone and go hang out with your Girlfriend," Kagome said trying to act mean. Which she did very good at.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" he asked.  
  
"I think I rather walk then get a ride from you Inuyasha." Kagome walked faster as she wanted to get away from him.  
  
"You look cold and I'm sure you rather have a ride."  
  
"Are you sure your not doing this to only play some kind of prank on me?"  
  
"Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"Stop playing jokes with me Miyama!"  
  
"Do you want a ride or not?"  
  
Kagome looked ahead. She couldn't see her work anywhere in sight. So she did the only possible choice. "Fine."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way Higurashi." Inuyasha smirked. To him everything was going according to plan. _Now all I needs to do is get to the restaurant and everything will be in place.  
_  
_I don't feel right being with him. He must be up to something, but my only question is what?_ Kagome looked out the window of the car for the remainder of her ride.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome got up and exited the car. She opened the door to the restaurant and got her apron on. _I'm ready to serve now.  
_  
"Kagome tell the people by the door where to sit when some arrive," Kagura told her.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
The bell rang when the door open rang.  
  
Kagome looked to see who it was. "Inuyasha!" _He brought Miroku and Sango? What are you planning Miyama what are you planning?  
_  
Kagome went up to them bowed and showed them where to sit. "Please sit at table three."  
  
They went to sit down.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." Kagome eyes twitched as she said that. _What is he up to?_


	5. Troubled Times

**A/N:** I'm going on vacation soon so it might take me a little longer to update. But only a day or two longer as I hate keeping you readers in suspense. I'll keep writing chapter while I'm in California so don't worry. I also thank all you people for reviewing this story it makes me happy to see I have some fans. I might not update my other stories quickly as I'm really intent on finishing this one first, but I'll still write them. Also Kikyo's friends the one named Kuyoko is normally called Kuyou by her friends. Just a little note for you guys to know.  
  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Troubled Times_  
  
Kagome walked over to the employees only room and entered through the door. She found a chair nearby and sat down. She had a hard enough time working so late into the night, but waiting on Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku was just to much. Especially since she despised Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome don't you have people to treat?" Kagura asked her as she walked over to Kagome. She gave her a worried look.  
  
"Yes, I'll get to them right away," Kagome said dully. _At least Kikyo isn't with them or I might have died trying to even take their order.  
_  
Kagura looked at her with a worried face. Looking at her she could tell something was wrong. She was going to find out so she could help her friend. "Kagome something's on your mind, what is it?"  
  
Kagome faced her wide-eyed. _I can't tell her she'll just make me even more miserable. _Kagome put her hands in her lap. She breathed in and then slowly breathed out trying to calm herself.  
  
"You can tell me I'm your friend I can help you," Kagura assured her.  
  
"I can't tell you, not now," she got up and left the Employees Only room. She took out a notepad and a pen so she could take their orders. "Better get this over with."  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's table and said," May I take your order." She put on a fake smile trying to be a good waitress. It was hard to be nice to Inuyasha be she had to try. It's either she was mean and she would loose her job or she was nice and she will keep her job.  
  
"Kagome I'm glad to see you," said Sango as she smiled at her friend. "Miroku invited me to come here, but he was initially invited by Inuyasha so here I am." Sango seemed happy yet when she looked at Miroku she turned a little red.  
  
"I'm glad your having a good time," Kagome sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked, I thought you loved your job?"  
  
"Not today. I'm too tired and-" She didn't say anything more. She only glared at Inuyasha.  
  
They ordered some Coke for their drinks. Kagome got the drinks and came back out with them a few minutes later. She handed the drink to Inuyasha.  
  
"Here you go enjoy," Kagome said as her eyes twitched. To her serving him was like serving the devil. She even wondered how long she could hold up with this nice act she had going on.  
  
Then _accidentally_ Inuyasha spilled his drink all over Kagome's apron and on some of her cloths.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. She was covered in Coke. The glass that was holding the coke was all over the ground, broken. She would have to clean up the mess HE made.  
  
"Sorry It slipped out of my hand," he lied.  
  
"SLIPPED! Yeah right!"  
  
"It did."  
  
"No it didn't you liar. I'm not going to serve you anymore!"  
  
"I would give that a second thought." He pointed the manager who was giving Kagome an angry stare.  
  
"Your not going to get away with that Inuyasha I swear it!" With that said Kagome went into the bathroom to wash herself off. "I can't believe what that jerk did! I can't believe I was even falling for him for a minute there too."  
  
Then a few minutes later Sango came into the bathroom. Her face was red and getting redder by the minute.  
  
"Did he grope you again?" Kagome asked her as she took off her aprin.  
  
"Yeah, I decide to leave and talk to you about Inuyasha."  
  
"About what? There's nothing to talk about except that he's a jerk, and he hates me and everything!"  
  
"That's not true though!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"You don't know that though, I do. I overheard him talking with Miroku on the way here."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's only using Kikyo so that you'll become jealous. Well that, and that he knows you hate him so he puts on his little I'm a strong guy and smart act."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"He likes you!"  
  
Kagome literally fell over. She wasn't happy or was she? "He WHAT!?"  
  
"Do you like him?" Sango asked. She never was sure as Kagome never liked a guy, well that's what she thinks anyways.  
  
Then Kagome looked at her watch. _I still have another hour here._ She sighed.  
  
Then they both walked out of the bathroom. _"I wonder if Kagome will look at Inuyasha in a different light now?" Sango thought.  
_

* * *

An hour went by and it was time for her to go home. She didn't have any ride so she had to walk through the forest. Sango and Miroku already left, but Miroku insisted that they walked. _Poor Sango. _Kagome walked out of the restaurant. It was pitch black outside, and she had to walk.  
  
"Great..."  
  
Then she saw that Inuyasha hadn't left yet. Right when she was about to go over to him Kagura came out and stopped her.  
  
"Kagome I just got a call from you mom she said that something is wrong with Sota and she left to take him to the hospital. She would of talked to you, but she needed to get him to the hospital."  
  
"No, Sota!"  
  
"She also said that you should stay with someone for the night. She suggested Sango's house though."  
  
"Okay then." Kagome got out her Cell Phone and was about to dial Sango's number when she remembered she wasn't home. Since today was Friday her parents were at work. "Now what do I do?"  
  
She then looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning against his car. She walked over to him.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha," She interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What," he asked not even looking at her.  
  
"Can you get me a ride to my house?" Kagome asked nervously. She hated being in a car with him. It made her nervous as he drives pretty bad. Especially after what she heard from Sango being with him seemed weird.  
  
He looked over at her. "I guess so." Inuyasha got in the car and motioned for her to get in. Once she got in they drove off.  
  
Kagome looked out the window into the night. It was as cold as ever, and she had only a sweater with her school uniform still on. She shivered as the cold wind from the open window hit her. She pressed the button to put it up.  
  
When they approached Kagome's house they saw two police cars parked in front of her house.  
  
"I guess I won't be able to stay home tonight," Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You could stay at my house and sleep in the guest room?" Inuyasha suggested regretting asking that.  
  
"I guess so. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." _Inuyasha is acting nice towards me. Maybe what Sango said about him is true. But I can't like him I'm scared he might..._ Her thoughts were cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Were here," he told her.  
  
Kagome got out of the car and approached a mansion. She never knew he lived in a mansion. It was enormous.  
  
"You coming?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked inside the house.  
  
She nodded and entered the house. It looked amazing inside and so beautiful. Red curtains by the window. Stairs that led upstairs. Pictures of their family members. Kagome went up to a picture of Inuyasha as a little kid.  
  
"Awe, how cute," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha came up to her to see what she was looking at. "Don't look at these pictures."  
  
"Who's that?" asked Kagome as she pointed to someone that looked like a women.  
  
He hesitated, "That's my mom."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She died when I was young."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome looked at the other pictures till she came across one that looked like a picture of Inuyasha when he was five.  
  
"You look so cute in these pictures."  
  
_Cute? has she gone crazy? I look like a freak though Inuyasha._  
  
"Where's the shower?" Kagome asked which was a totally unexpected question.  
  
"It's up the stairs and to your left. You might want to get some cloths from my moms room which is on the left next to the bathroom."  
  
Kagome nodded and went up the stairs into his mom's room. It was decorated in a rainbow type of fashion. She picked out some pajama's with a cat on it. _I'm surprised she even has pajama's with a cat on it._ Not giving it another thought she went into the bathroom. She saw a radio and decided to turn it on. Once the tub was filled with hot water she literally threw herself into the bath.  
  
**I want to change the world Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,**

**Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile **

**Change my mind**  
  
She listened to the words of the song. It reminded her of her life and all of her experiences. It reminded her of herself sometimes. The music the words it was like a piece of her won life put into a song.  
  
**You've left something in the far reaches of the Gray Sky,**

** And you keep on searching **

**As you wander. **

**In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow**  
  
_This song. The words. It's like a telling of my life. Maybe I should change how I am to others, but he was just such a jerk and...  
_  
**I can't believe anything, and close my ears. **

**When I met you, I found my true place in life. **

**An innocent Kindness is right their. **

**And so we awaken...**

_When I met Inuyasha I didn't find my true place in life I found nothing, but pain and hatred. But how could i know I mean I never liked guys since that fateful day long ago.'_Once again she stopped thinking and listened to the words.  
  
**I want to change the world I won't hesitate again **

**If I can shape the future with you, **

**Then I can fly anywhere. **

**Change my mind**  
  
This whole song made Kagome feel kind of sad. Her life, his life, everything was about what this song was talking about.  
  
**I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future without loosing my passion.**

** It's wonderland.**  
  
**We keep swimming the same world until the day we reach our dreams. All of us bear the same worries **

**When you stop and look, **

**I'll be right here gazing at you.  
  
**Kagome got out of the bath drained the water and started to get dressed.  
  
**I want to change the world **

**If you accept my gaze as I watch over you and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything. **

**Change my mind I won't let you be alone. **

**Everyone is here. **

**Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen. **

**It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world**

** Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything, **

**Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile **

**Change my mind If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine. **

**It's wonderland  
**  
She turned off the radio and then went downstairs to find Inuyasha. After hearing that song Kagome seemed to think different about Inuyasha and everyone else for that matter. She didn't think about them in a bad way, but a good way. She went into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru sitting at the table eating who knows what.  
  
"Hello!" Kagome greeted Sesshomaru.  
  
He faced her and said ," Hi." He then went back to eating his meal.  
  
_Inuyasha must of already told him about me being here. That's good. I'm bad at explaining things anyway._  
  
"Sesshomaru have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
He once again stopped eating. "It's upstairs two doors away from his mom's room."  
  
Kagome nodded and then went to the stairs and crept up into his room. She didn't want to disturb him so she waited to enter as he was talking on the phone.  
  
"Yeah she's here," Inuyasha said into the telephone.  
  
# "Lucky you I wish Sango were hear, but she went home," Miroku said sadly. #  
  
"You can live till tomorrow Miroku."  
  
Kagome walked away from his room. She didn't ant to listen in on their conversation. She yawned and then went into the living room which she found when she was in the kitchen. She turned on the TV, grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch. She still had the words of the song echoing in her head.  
  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here gazing at you.  
  
That part from the song was stuck in her head. She couldn't shake it out. Then after a while she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha came into the living room not to long after she fell asleep. He looked at her with his gold eyes. Then he shook his head and sat on a chair by the couch. He still couldn't get what she said out of his head though. _You look so cute in these pictures._ That alone made him wonder.  
  
"Keh." He changed the channel and watched TV till he dozed off in the chair.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to get this chapter up before I go on vacation. But I'll still update while on vacation in California. Keep reading and reviewing as I'll still update just a couple days longer wait. I know Inuyasha is a little OOC, but hey what else would you expect it just seems right for this story. I'll be doing Review responses soon I just never have the time anymore. Review please! Ja Ne


	6. The Truth

Sorry if it took me so long to update. I left this chapter at home and I forgot to post it so I couldn't write any more on vacation. I changed the review responses as I just got back. Just so you know sometimes the chapters will be long or short. But I've been having writers block lately so till it goes away the chapters might not be as long as usual. But I'm not sure yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Review Responces****Chibi-Manny:** Thanks! I had a great time on vacation I never felt better. Now here is the chapter you awaited.  
  
**DimmingBlackRose:** I'm so glad you love it. I will continue it till the end. I will not abandon this story. :)  
  
**Riku's Heartless Angel:** You're right, Kikyo won't like Kagome at Inuyasha's. But I don't care I don't really like Kikyo that much, but I'm not going to torture her to death either. Let's just say when Kagome gets back to school it's not going to be fun.  
  
**remix-69er:** Glad you love it. You'll love this chapter. I hope.  
  
**Crimson Eyed Angel:** I'm glad you like this story. And I really like your name.  
  
**aznchicki:** Yep Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. And you'll figure out how Kikyo is blackmailing Inuyasha very soon. But like always say, I'm not going to tell you so just read on. :)  
  
**SessKag best couple:** I'm glad you liked my long chapter. I try to do them as much as I can. And yes my real name is Kagome.  
  
**Kagome1312:** Glad you like it!  
  
**strawberry bunny:** Glad you like it and I will tell when I change the points of view. Sorry if I confused you.  
  
**EternalHappiness:** Yeah you like it! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Shymiko:** Sorry if waiting is driving you crazy. Lol! Just kidding. About you question, let me just say Kagome cannot hate boys forever.  
  
**Inuyasha19912:** I will never refer to Inuyasha as the devil or anything like that. About her not liking guys will be mostly revealed in this chapter, and you figure out who the guy is but that's...too much info.  
  
**SalokinV.:** Glad you enjoy my story. Yeah I'm surprised I changed everything in reverse to. But I guess it's just the way I right or something like that. :)  
  
**crystalmoon:** Yep she's becoming jealous, jealous, and jealous.... I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
_The Truth_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. _I must of fell asleep on the couch. _She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. She saw Inuyasha sleeping on the chair. She smiled at him. _He reminds me of my little brother when he sleeps. _Then she remembered her brother was taken to the hospital yesterday. She needed to find the phone, but didn't want to ask Inuyasha and wake him up.  
  
"Where could that phone be?" She asked out loud. She looked around in the living room for it, but there was no sign of it. She had to see if her brother was okay so she decided to do the only possible thing. "Inuyasha!" She shook him trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"What?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Where's the phone I need to use it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In the kitchen girl."  
  
"I have a name remember! Kagome KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"I heard you the first time wench you don't have to repeat yourself!" He yelled at her.  
  
She was just about to yell at him when she remembered about her brother. She quickly ran into the Kitchen and dialed her mom's cell phone number. She didn't know the hospitals number so she only hoped her had her cell phone with her. ( [ ] This is when Kagome is speaking on the phone. { }this is when her mom is )  
  
{ "Hello?" }  
  
[ "Mom, it's me Kagome. How is Souta?" ]  
  
{ He's doing just fine, but I'm not going to be home today or tomorrow so you need somewhere to stay." }  
  
[ "Okay then I'll stay with Sango or..." 'I'm not staying here again.' ]  
  
{ "Or who honey?" }  
  
[ "No one mom. I'll be staying at Sango's. If not there I'll call you and tell you where else I might stay." ]  
  
{ "Okay now, goodbye." }  
  
[ "Bye." ]  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went into the room where she first entered Inuyasha's mansion. It looked better in the morning. The room was filled with sunlight and Kagome could make out the pictures more easily.  
  
"I guess Inuyasha isn't as bad as I thought," she said aloud. _In school he's such a jerk, but out of school he's not as bad. Besides the fact that he poured his drink all over me!_ Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha. He had lost his mom and she knew the pain he must have went through.  
  
"Maybe Rin was right. I'm not going to get anywhere in life if I just sulk over the past. But I'll never forget what happened that day..." Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She didn't see Inuyasha in sight so she decided to answer it. When she opened the door Sango was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome!" said Sango as she embraced her friend in a hug. Then she pulled away and smiled. "I was so worried about you. When I heard about your brother and that you had to stay with Inuyasha. Did he do anything to you? If he did I will..."  
  
"Sango don't worry he didn't do anything to me," Kagome stated.  
  
"You sure I mean I'll hurt him if he did?" Sango asked again just to make sure.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. Now would you like to come in?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to thee mall with me?" Sango asked. "We could talk about what happened yesterday."  
  
"I guess that would be a good idea, but nothing really happened here though."  
  
"Well I have a lot to say about Miroku. He's going to..."  
  
"Sango..." Kagome patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Kagome I just can't help it he's just so perverted and all."  
  
"How are we getting to the mall anyway?" Kagome asked. "How did you get here anyway. You live far away from here?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you that Miroku drove me here."  
  
"He what?"  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"I wonder how Kagome is doing at Inuyasha's," Sango asked herself. She was lying on the couch watching TV. She flipped through many channels till she heard a knock on her door. "Coming!" she got off the couch and ran to the door and opened it. Miroku was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here Houshi?" Sango asked irritated that he came to bother her when she was watching TV.  
  
"I'm going over to Inuyasha's so we can go to the mall, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" he asked.  
  
_Since Kagome is there it can't hurt to go._ "I'll go but if you try anything..."  
  
"Don't worry Sango-chan I would never."  
  
"Yeah that's what you always say," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that Sango-chan?"  
  
"Nothing now let's go already."  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
"Can you go get Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure we'll meet you guys in the car okay?" Sango nodded and walked back to the car while Kagome went to go find Inuyasha. Sango walked up to Miroku's car and then opened the door and sat down.  
  
"They coming?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I think something is wrong with Kagome?"  
  
"Like what? Watching you two from over here made her seem normal to me."  
  
"You know what Houshie, I was wrong about you. You are just a pervert and nothing more." Sango sighed and looked outside at the flowers and such that were by Inuyasha's mansion.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea that I wasn't perverted?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
Sango noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were finally coming.  
  
"Took you guys long enough what were you doing?" asked Miroku.  
  
**Slap!**  
  
"Miroku you are such a pervert," Sango said with out any regret.  
  
**=At The Mall=**  
  
"Before we go shopping let's get a bite to eat I'm starving," Kagome suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Once they got their food they sat down.  
  
"So Kagome what happened when you were at Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama tell us," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there. It was like he was in a complete trance or it was like he was being mind controlled. He hasn't talked since earlier today and ever since then he has been blanked out.  
  
"Wait Kagome even better tell us what Rin was talking about," Sango decided.  
  
Kagome knew she would have to tell her friends sometime, but she didn't want to. But what Rin said abruptly passed through her mind. _Rin was right. There my friends I can tell them anything. They will trust me._  
  
"Well it's about time you guys learn about something that I have kept secret for ages. It's about why I don't really like guys."  
  
Everyone besides Inuyasha who was still in a trance gasped.  
  
"Go on Kagome we won't tell a living soul," promised Sango. She elbowed Miroku. "Right?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Before I came to this school I had an accident. I was on a date with...you guys should know him he goes to our school. I was on a date with Hojo. We all know he's a nice guy and you would never expect him to do anything bad right?"  
  
"Hojo, he was the one that made you not like boys?" Sango asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome faced Inuyasha for a second and smiled. Then she turned away and continued on with the story. "Hojo...he...I'll tell you that later, but after what he did to me I don't think I could ever love again."  
  
"Kagome you can tell us what did he do?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"He threatened to kill..." Kagome's watch beeped. She shut it off. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I forgot that I worked early today. I'll have to tell you guys another time. Miroku can you take me back to Inuyasha's house now?"  
  
"Anything for you lady Kagome."  
  
She faced Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you okay? Inuyasha!" She shook him.  
  
"Yeah ,I'm _fine,_ I'm just thinking do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well I was worried god that's the last time I should ever worry about you!"  
  
"I didn't tell you to worry about m in the first place! It's your own fault!"  
  
"It's not my own fault I can worry if I want to!"  
  
"You don't have to though you wench!"  
  
"I'm no wench and why can't you say my name you JERK!"  
  
"Now this is the Inuyasha and Kagome I know," Sango said. "Should we split them apart so we can go?" She turned towards Miroku.  
  
"No, we should let them fight. It's fun to watch." Sango laughed then turned towards the entertainment.  
  
"you're the one that let me stay at your house for one night!"  
  
"Yeah and that one night is all your going to get wench!"  
  
"And for a second there I thought you had a heart, but no you're just a JERK that has no life!"  
  
"You think I'm the one doesn't have a life! Ha! Why don't you go home and see your so-called-life. Why you're at it look in the mirror. But it might so buy a new one just in case!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku,  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was one of the lamest jokes I have ever heard in my entire lifetime."  
  
"Well Sango I'm spending the night at your house. I can't stay at home yet."  
  
"No problem Kagome I'm sure my dad will be thrilled to have you with us," Sango replied. "As long as we don't have to play monopoly with him again. Last time we did he almost ruined the board cause he lost."  
  
"Yeah!"

* * *

I know it was a short chapter and it kind of sucked, but writer's block was plaguing me when I wrote this. Review! Look at my profile to see when I'm going to update this story next! Or to figure out a lot of other stuff about my stories. 


	7. The Consequences of Love

**A/N:**Since you people wanted another chapter you got one. To tell you the truth I just felt like writing one. When you people give me good responses it makes me want to update it. Otherwise It would take a long time for me to write it then update it. It's tough. I know I have some mistakes in my other chapters so I'm going to fix them up soon.  
  
.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love** by: **Kagome Tanahashi  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
_The Consequences of Love_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bye Miroku and thanks for the ride!" Kagome waved to Miroku. See you at school tomorrow. Bye Inuyasha see you at school!" Kagome waved to them till they were out of sight.  
  
"Come on Kagome we better get inside," Sango said. We have to get up early tomorrow for school."  
  
_'Inuyasha...'_  
  
"Kagome are you coming or do I have to lock you out of the house?"  
  
"Wait! I'm coming Sango!" Kagome grabbed her two bags of stuff and followed her inside the house. "I get the guest room right?" Sango nodded and pointed upstairs.  
  
"You get the one you got last time which is on the right next to my room," Sango explained. "I'm going to get ready for bed I suggest you do the same." Sango left upstairs.  
  
Kagome walked upstairs and went into the guestroom that she was sleeping in. She put her stuff down next to the bed and went into the bathroom that was attached to the room. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put on her pajamas. _'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing?'___

* * *

"You have been quiet at the mall it's not like you," Miroku told his friend. I know you like Kagome and all, but for you to get..."  
  
"Who said that I liked her?!" he asked. I was helping her out by letting her stay at my house. It doesn't mean I like her." His voice became quieter with each word he said.  
  
"You can't hide it my friend."  
  
"And you can't hide it that you like Sango, but your still going out with that Mera girl. I suggest you dump her as she scares me."  
  
"No worries. I dealt with that after school hours. She didn't take it that well. Mera said something about I'm never going to give you up Miroku pie."  
  
"It makes me wonder how girls like you."  
  
"Speaking about girlfriends how is everything going with Kikyou? You haven't seen her all week and when she hears Kagome was at your house..."  
  
"Who cares about what that fucking bitch says."  
  
"I would if I were you. Her revenge could be hurtful."  
  
"Who cares about her revenge. She can't do anything to me so why should I care? She's just a bitch who wants everything."  
  
"You mean anyone."  
  
"Shut up you pervert!"  
  
"She could get revenge on Kagome. That could be her main target. Do you not care about what could happen to Kagome?"  
  
"That bitch better not go after her!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."

* * *

"You want to play Monopoly again?" Kagome asked again to make sure she heard him correctly.  
  
"Yes," Sango's dad replied.  
  
"Sango are you sure we don't need to go to bed we need to get up early," Kagome asked which was more like a statement.  
  
"Oh, yes we need to get to bed early as we have school tomorrow," Sango replied back. Night dad."  
  
Sango and Kagome slowly walked away from her dad till they left the room. They both walked upstairs. Kagome went into her room. She waved goodnight to Sango as she did back.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed. Then she remembered what Sango gave her that she put under her bed.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Kagome sighed. "I probably won't be able to sleep a wink. I just can't help but think about Inuyasha."  
  
"I know how to solve this problem. Follow me." Sango led Kagome into her brother's room. She searched through his toys till he found two walkie- talkies. (Sorry, I can't spell that.) She handed one to Kagome and kept one herself.  
  
"If you can't sleep for any reason at all just call me." They laughed.  
  
"Trust me expect to hear a call. But what if your dad finds out were talking? I don't want to get on his bad side." They laughed again.  
  
"Don't worry he usually falls asleep downstairs."  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Kagome decided to talk to Sango now. She couldn't sleep even if she was tired. Inuyasha was on her mind as it was for a while now. For some odd reason he just wouldn't leave her mind. Maybe she did need a vacation after all. That's what her mom tells her at least.  
  
She reached under her pillow and grabbed it. _'I don't want to wake Sango if she is asleep, but she told me to even if she was. Here it goes.'  
_  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sango did I wake you?"  
  
"You awoke me from my thoughts. It's not like it was anything bad. My thoughts are nothing important."  
  
"You mean you thoughts about Miroku are nothing important, right?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry Sango I couldn't resist."  
  
"I'm tired Kagome, but I just can't fall asleep. What about you? Same?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why but I can't get Inuyasha of my mind. I have been out of it for a while now. My mom says I should go on vacation or something to get my mind off things. She is right it would be nice."  
  
"Well Kagome today's your lucky day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parent's gave me six tickets to go to the beach. They said that they were going somewhere else with Kohaku and then gave me these tickets. Since spring brake is coming up soon and the dance is right after. I decided to..."  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked into the phone.  
  
"My dads coming Night!"  
  
"Night."  
  
Kagome went under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. No matter what she did she couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind. She knew that he liked her, but she wasn't sure about her feelings. Everyone tells her that they are the perfect couple. But she's unsure.  
  
_'But even if did say I liked Inuyasha...Kikyou would only be mean and try to hurt me in some way or make a false rumor about me. She could never be nice to me. She just wants to get Inuyasha. She doesn't care who or what she hurts in the process.'_  
  
Before she knew it Kagome was fast asleep.  
  
---Kagome's Dream---  
  
_"Inuyasha? Where did you go?"  
  
"He is gone and left for your sake."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where did he go tell me or else!?"  
  
"Do you think hurting me will do you any good? I'm not real. Just a part of your mind."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome started to shed tears.  
  
"You cry for him and yet you say you have no feelings for him. You stayed at his house and you think he's a mean jerk. You..."  
  
"Shut up! You can't know all this stuff. You don't go to my school or know anything about my life! It's just a lie!"  
  
"If you truly do love him would you sacrifice your life for his happiness?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Would you still love him even after you learn a terrible secret that could make you hate him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't love Inuyasha. Where did you get that from!?"  
  
"Soon enough your destiny will become clear..."__

* * *

_"Kagome wake up or were going to be late for school!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What!" Kagome got up and did all the morning stuff a girl would do. (Sorry I just don't feel like explaining it as there can be a lot to explain! Not like I wouldn't know though.)  
  
"Sango I had the weirdest dream," she said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"This person which I'm not quite sure who said that I loved Inuyasha. And also that she asked me if I would sacrifice my life for his happiness. She also said that after I learn a terrible secret would it make me hate him? I don't love Inuyasha, but still..."  
  
"Kagome I'm sure that you having Inuyasha on your mind is making you have some weird effects on you. Just try to not worry about things and relax."  
  
"I have to much stuff on my mind to relax Sango!"

* * *

_At School_  
  
"Rin, I haven't seen you in days," Sango said. When you were absent from school I got so worried. I thought something happened to you."  
  
"I'm fine, but what about you two?" Rin asked.  
  
"Kagome told her secret to all of us," She said. I'll tell you it in class okay. Well see you Kagome. Class is going to start soon bye!"  
  
"Bye," Kagome said weakly. She didn't get much sleep from the dream last night. And she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. Her First class was Algebra a.k.a. Hellhole. Kagome studied hard in that class, but she hated it. She entered the door to her class. She took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Today class we will..." the teacher talked on.  
  
Kagome drew in her notebook. She couldn't concentrate today. After her dream and what happened yesterday she couldn't even pay attention in school let alone be happy. She sighed. _'Maybe I should...'  
_  
"Kagome are you listening to me?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she looked up from her notebook.  
  
"I suggest you pay attention in class if you want to pass the test coming up."  
  
"Yes ma 'am."  
  
Inuyasha who sat next to Kagome seemed worried. He never usually worried about someone, heck he never cared about anyone before. _'I wonder what's bothering her?'  
_  
"Inuyasha, can you read below what I just read?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure." He stood up. "Screw it!" He sat back down and crossed his arms.  
  
"Just as I told Kagome, you better listen if you want to know what to do for the test. Haru please read it for us."

* * *

_Lunch_  
  
"I decided to take your offer and go with you on vacation," Kagome told Sango.  
  
"That's great Kagome. Now who shall the other four be? Let's invite Rin so that's three."  
  
"How about inviting Miroku?"  
  
"Okay...then that's four. We can't forget about Kagome's lover...Inuyasha."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Sorry I couldn't resist such a great opportunity. Then let's invite..."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome finished. If Rin's coming she's going to want to bring him along. Otherwise she won't go."  
  
"Now all we have to do is convince them to come. I'm sure we can get Miroku to come easily. Rin will definitely come. I'm not so sure about Inuyasha and Seshomaru. They were never close and I'm sure all they would do is fight."  
  
"I can just imagine it," Kagome said.  
  
_Visual Image  
  
"You shouldn't be able to come, you don't deserve to," Sesshomaru told his brother.  
  
"Oh I forgot, you can't come as we need someone to take out the trash," Inuyasha fought back.  
  
"Well at least I have a sword that is a sword."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have a sword too you know."  
  
"Technically its not a sword."  
  
"Don't start this It's-not-a-sword-as-it's-made-from-a-fang- discussion again."  
  
End Visual Image  
_  
"I can only imagine how boring and annoying the ride there would be," Kagome sweat dropped. They would fight over the stupidest things for hours. I'm not sure I would make it on the plain ride there."  
  
"Me either." They both laughed. Then Inuyasha and Miroku took a seat at their table.  
  
"Hello ladies," Miroku greeted.  
  
"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Oh, since you guys are here we have something to ask you," said Sango.  
  
"We were wondering if you two would come with us on vacation to the beach on spring break?" Kagome asked. You could have lots of fun."  
  
"I would love to accompany you two lovely ladies," Miroku replied.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Well..."

* * *

IMPORTANT: There's another chapter for you. This one was a little bit longer. Just so you know Kagome's dream will be important for a chapter coming up. Just keep that in mind. Also if I get at least 17 reviews I will update this story again along with any other story of mine you want me to update. They're going on vacation for a reason. I can't tell you though. Don't skip that part of the story when it comes.  
  
**Review Responses**

**Inuyasha19912:** It's just like Inuyasha to go into a trance when Kagome is telling her story. Hint hint. Kagome will finish her story very soon. Glad you like it.

**Shymiko:** Don't worry I update quick...sometimes.

**Doggie-Love:** Oh, I thought it was pretty bad. But since you liked it I guess it was good. This chapter is longer and I hope you like it!

**Sarcasm Girl8:** Glad you thought it was good.

**whitetiger-isabela:** Great you thought it was cool.

**Defafaeth-Mechqua:** Lol! Short sweet and to the point.

**fruitpeach:** Cool! Glad you thought it was cool!

**ChibiKenshin6490:** It's a cool story. Why thank you!

**kagome1312:** Yeah I thought it was okay too. Glad you liked it.

**CrazyInuchick:** Lol! I can't resist that.

**HazelEyed Freak:** Be a good storyteller. Lol!

Thank you all for the good reviews. And remember that if I get at least 17 reviews I will update this story and another story of your choice. I will always update this one no matter what, but that's a way to update it quicker. Review please!

.

.

.


	8. Pranks Do More Than Damage

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I never got so many for one chapter. It made me so happy. As thanks I updated this chapter earlier as said. I always keep my promises. Thanks for sticking with me people. You all so sweet. Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
( 100 Reviews!!) Yeah!!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
Unsuspecting Love by: Kagome Tanahashi  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Unsuspecting Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pranks Do More Than Damage  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She looked Inuyasha right in the eye. She only hoped that he would say yes and come. It would be the one chance for Kagome to start over and finally love again. Would he say yes? Kagome could only hope so. She wasn't sure about her feelings for him yet, but she wanted to know her feelings.  
  
"I guess I could come," he replied. I could use a break. Going to the beach could be quit relaxing." He smlied at Kagome, which made her blush and look away. "Who else is going to be there?"  
  
"Miroku, you, Kagome, me, Sesshomaru, and Rin," Sango said as she mentally wrote that down.  
  
"Did Sesshomaru even say yes to this?" Miroku asked. He was amused at who Sango was inviting. Though everyone knew he rather it only be the four of them. That way getting to Sango would be that much easier.  
  
"No, but we hope that he will come. If he doesn't we might just cancel the whole thing."  
  
"I think it would be better if we just left my idiotic brother here," Inuyasha whined. He would only fight anyway."  
  
"He would only fight with you Inuyasha and maybe Kagome, but thats about it," Sango proclaimed.  
  
Then Kagome stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go get ready for my next class now guys." She brushed the crumbs of food off her skirt and walked away.  
  
She decided that heading to the bathroom to wash her hands off would be a good idea. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands. She dried her hands off and when she was about to leave.  
  
"Kagome," a voice called from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Kikyou. Her choclate brown eyes stared at her. Kagome could only imagine what Kikyou could want with her. She has avoided her all day.  
  
"I've decided to forgive you," Kikyou said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Staying at Inuyasha's. I heard from some of my friends that you were there. But I learned that I can't get Inuyasha and decided to let you have him. He doesn't even like me." Kagome could sware she saw a bit of sadness in her words. But it quickly disappeared as she spoke again. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I guess I could." Something was wrong. Why would Kikyou suddenly change her tune. She knew from past experiences that she wasn't the type to give something up. She would get it all all costs. Even if it meant hurting someone deeply. So why this sudden change? Kagome wouldn't believe that Kikyou was giving up just yet.  
  
"Kagome, truce?" she extended her hand.  
  
"Truce."  
  
With out any second though Kagome started to leave.  
  
"Kagome wait," she heard Kikyou's voice call again. Meet me back in here during Gym."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly then left. She still couldn't figure out what she was planing. If this was some kind of trick for Kagome to let her guard down then it wouldn't work.  
  
.  
  
Chemistry Class  
  
Kagome entered the Chemistry room with a smile on her face and a backpack full of books. To tell you the truth she really wasn't all that happy. She just wanted to get today over with and go home. Her mom got her a labbtop the other day and MSN. She rather be talking to be then be in school. But who wouldn't?  
  
"Kagome over here," a voice called out.  
  
She looked over to see who called her. It was Rin.  
  
"While I was at lunch I heard about us going on vacation. Your even giving Sesshomaru a chance to come. I talked to him right after I heard the news from Sango. He said he would come as long as he didn't have to sit with his brother."  
  
"That great!" Kagome said smiling.  
  
Then the teacher ,Mrs. Nawata, entered the room. "Okay now class sit down as class is starting." Some of the teenagers moaned and groaned. "I hope you studied as were having a pop quiz!" When the teacher said that she seemed a little too excited. The class once again moaned and groaned.  
  
"Not again," some kid mumbled.  
  
"I think she likes giving out pop quizes," another kid complained.  
  
Kagome slumped down in her seat. She has been so busy this weekend that she never looked at any of her books once. She should have known that Mrs. Nawata would give one out. If she failed this test it would bring her grade down.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi I need to see you for a minute," Mrs. Nawata called to her.  
  
Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to the teachers desk. "Yes?"  
  
"I heard what has happened to you little brother. Is he okay?"  
  
She was surprised that the teacher wasn't going to yell at her or give her some kind of lecture. When people get called up to her desk it usually means a detention is in your future. "He's doing fine, and should be home tomorrow."  
  
"That's good. Now get back to your seat and finish the pop quiz." She motioned for her to sit down. Kagome walked back to her seat ignoring the looks some people were giving her.  
  
'I don't even know this stuff.' Kagome sighed and got out a pen. 'Better at least try.'  
  
.  
  
Gym/ P.E.  
  
"Today were playing dodge ball so I suggest that whimps leave," the teacher said.  
  
"Mr. Gimbo may I use the bathroom?" she asked politly.  
  
"Yeah just hurry up as I don't won't the girls team to be out numbered."  
  
Kagome thanked her teacher and ran straight to the bathroom. Kikyou told her to be in here during P.E. class. She opened the door in the bathroom. She looked around and saw no one.  
  
'That's weird. Kikyou promised to meet me in here. I wonder where she could be?' She turned around and saw Kikyou with spray pain and some material used to wrap stuff up.  
  
"K-kikyou," Kagome barly managed to say.  
  
.  
  
The Bell Rang  
  
"I expect you all study for that test and get good grades. Or we will have to take it again." The students filtered out of the classroom.  
  
"Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked him worriedly. I haven't seen her since lunch."  
  
"I did she her talking to Kikyou earler, but that was when she left," Miroku proclaimed.  
  
"Why would she be with Kikyou?" Sango inquired. We all know Kagome hates her guts. So why the sudden change?"  
  
Then Inuyasha came up to them. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"We don't know," she stated.  
  
"I saw her with Kikyou earlier. Maybe that has something to do with her disappearence."  
  
"Why would she be with that bitch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That's what we would like to know," Sango said. I asked all of her teachers and she was in those classes. The class she was last at was P.E. The last place anyone saw her was the..."  
  
"What is it Sango?" asked Inuyasha. Do you know something?"  
  
"Follow me." Miroku and Inuyasha gave it no second thought. They followed Sango till they got to the girls bathroom. "You two wait out here."  
  
She entered the bathroom and started to look through the bathroom stalls. She opened the last one. "Kagome!"  
  
"Kibou tierd uh," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Let me get this off. There we go. Kagome what happened?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on lets go tell everyone else who are waiting for you outside."  
  
"Sango..." She looked back and noticed that she was still tied up and that she had been spray painted on all over.  
  
"Sorry." Sango undid the knots and helped Kagome out of the bathroom.  
  
"K-kagome what happened to you?! Inuyasha asked angirly. Did Kikyou do this to you? If she did I will so rip that fucking bitches head off!"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down," Kagome told him with a low voice.  
  
"Feh," was his reply. She smiled at him as best she could. "What did happen and why were you in there all tied up?"  
  
"I...I...Don't think it's something I'm going to tell you guys just yet."  
  
"Why not?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She'll tell us when she's ready," Sango said.  
  
"How are you Kagome?" Miroku asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm a little shaky and have a slight headache, but I'm fine. I better get home before everyone gets worried about where I am."  
  
"I'll drive you Kagome," Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Thanks Inuaysha that would be great."  
  
"Don't forget in about two days we are going on vacation. I suggest that you guys get packed up today or tomorrow."  
  
"Let's go Sango-chan," said Miroku. She nodded.  
  
.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
A/N: I know that what short, but it was one of those chapters where it tells you about what's happening next. It was made to be this short. Next chapter weill be longer, but then I can't wait to write when their on the plane.  
  
Review Responces  
  
Doggie-Love: I'm glad your excited. I tried to make this chapter good, but I only wanted to get things explained. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Inuyasha19912: You'll find out in the next chapter what her dream means. Let's just say the next chapter is kind of sad. This question will pop up. Can love concour all? That question will pop up when reading the next chapter.  
  
Keiko89: Glad you loved it!  
  
Chibi-Manny: Have fun on your vacation!! The funner time you have the better! Glad you thought that chapter was cute.  
  
Shymiko: Hope this chapter was good enough.  
  
crazy-inu-chick: Lol! Glad you like it.  
  
eddie4: What sucks? Nvm glad you liked it.  
  
KawaiiShippo: Glad you think it's funny. I try to make it funny.  
  
jessie: You want more you get more.  
  
Inu Yasha's Fang: I'm not very good when it comes to spelling and grammer unless I look over it one hundred times. But I can't look it over THAT many times. I update see no cry now.  
  
Inuyasha'sbabe101: Hope you liked it.  
  
darren lee: Glad you people liked it.  
  
sango-akane-kagome: I glad you like itt so much. Sorry if it's too informative.  
  
Bee Bop: Lol! Glad you liked it and yeah! lol!  
  
Paper Stars: Did I really make her sound gay?  
  
demolitiondevil: You'll just have to see what Kikyou thinks.  
  
BaBeeCinaMon: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Kagome0820: You'll get questions to all those answers and much more when their on vacation. But some will still remain a mystery after that.  
  
C4n4di4nG1r1535: I made Kikyou torture here alright. But it's only the begining...well not really.  
  
cincygurl22: Thanks! I did get all the reviews I wanted. Yeah getting into some stupid fight does sound like them.  
  
Kagome1312: Hope you liked it!  
  
Inuyasha-520: Lol! Don't worry about updating. I will update it alot. espically if I get at least 17 reviews.  
  
Angel-Of-Darkness69: Kikyou is a bitch. I reallt don't like her...but I'm not going to kill her...I don't think..lol!  
  
Hanako110: Glad you love it!  
  
Me and Sesshomaru: Glad you enjoy it!  
  
Since I made this chapter short I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter.  
  
Next Time on Unsuspecting Love  
  
"This can't be true can it?" Kagome asked her hands shaking after hearing what her grandpa said. "It's not true!" Kagome ran up to her room with tears sheading from her eyes.  
  
"It's only the truth," her grandpa said.  
  
"Good job old man," Inuyasha said as he went to get her. I'll get back down here."  
  
Next Time: Dark Secrets 


	9. Dark Secrets

**A/N:** I'm back everyone! I decided to finish this story then go on to my others. I might fit in chapters, but I want to finish this. I mean I don't want it to end, but I do want to finish it. I know I'm confusing. There is a little talking on MSN in the beginning, but it's kind of funny. Don't worry though it's only in this chapter, and maybe a few others.  
  
After this chapter you won't think of Kagome as your average schoolgirl. Anyway read on.  
  
===== That means time has passed.

"Talking"  
  
_'Thinking'_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Unsuspecting Love** by: **Kagome Tanahashi  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
_Dark Secrets_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was taking this time to pack up what she needed for the trip. She was going to be there for about five days. She decided to pack the essential stuff needed. But not once did she take her mind off Inuyasha. Kagome was delighted that he was going. It scared her to think that he would say no. In the end he said yes, which made Kagome overly happy.  
  
She put the contents off her stuff in a suitcase. She placed it by her door. Then she plopped down on her bed. It has been a tiring day for her. Trusting Kikyou, and then being betrayed by her. Things couldn't have gotten any worse, luckily for her it didn't.  
  
She looked over at her desk and saw her laptop. Something clicked in her mind. As quickly as she could she sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. She got on MSN. Then a screen popped up.  
  
Perverted Monk: Lady Kagome!  
  
Miko gurl27: Miroku? I'm surprised that you're on.  
  
Perverted Monk: Lady Sango said she would meet me on here soon. Then I saw you were on. I couldn't help but grace you with my presence.  
  
Miko gurl27: Did you talk to Inuyasha yet?  
  
Perverted Monk: Not since I last saw you guys at school.  
  
Miko gurl27: Oh...  
  
Perverted Monk: He usually comes on around now so if you want to talk to him...  
  
Miko gurl27: Thanks Miroku.  
  
Perverted Monk: Sango's on! Ja ne!  
  
Miko gurl27: Bye!  
  
Kagome sat at her computer waiting for Inuyasha to come on. She really needed to talk to him. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to. Like it was part of her destiny. Even thought it probably wasn't.  
  
It was already late and she was going to have dinner soon. Kagome was just about to leave when he signed on.  
  
Dog Demon: Hey!  
  
Miko gurl27: Hi!  
  
Dog Demon: Man, today just sucks!  
  
Miko gurl27: Why?  
  
Dog Demon: My brother says that I have to go to some stupid meeting and crap!  
  
Miko gurl27: I hope you have fun.  
  
Dog Demon: Yeah! A crap load of fun.  
  
Miko gurl27: Lol!  
  
Dog Demon: Stupid idiot brother...Crap he heard me.  
  
Miko gurl27: Lol!  
  
Dog Demon: Damn!  
  
Miko gurl27: I have to go now. My mom is calling me for dinner. Talk to you later Inuyasha. Bye. Have fun getting beat up by your brother.  
  
Dog demon: Yeah, later....WHAT!?  
  
Miko gurl27: [Miko gurl27 Signed off]  
  
Kagome ran into the kitchen and took a seat next to her mom and brother.  
  
After dinner was over Kagome decided to go to bed. She was so tired she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay awake. That whole Kikyou incident took a lot out of her.  
  
"Kagome," her grandpa called her.  
  
She looked into the living room to see her grandpa, mom, and brother settled down on the couch. She could only wondered what her grandpa wanted. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in her bed.  
  
"Kagome, did I ever tell you the story of the Shikon No Tama?" her grandpa asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell him "Of course over one million times already so can I go to bed now?" but she knew better than that. Her mom scolding her wasn't in her future.  
  
"No," she replied as she took a seat. She knew he was going to once again tell her the story. These people got betrayed and this happened with the Jewel of Four Souls. She heard so many times that she was going to keel over if she heard it again. But she didn't want to be mean.  
  
Kagome was too busy thinking to really listen to the story. It's not like it was anything thing new though. All Kagome could think about was going on that vacation. It could mean the rest of her love life. Then again it could be a success.  
  
"This is something I never told you before," her grandpa said.  
  
Hearing that caught her attention as if a bee just stung her. She always was fascinated by the whole story. Even, in her opinion, if it was just a fairy tale.  
  
"You Kagome are a Miko," her grandpa added," the reincarnation of the Miko."  
  
"W-what?" she asked making sure she heard him right.  
  
"That cursed Inuyasha you hang out with is the reincarnation of the demon who was stuck to the tree."  
  
Kagome wanted to slap herself silly. She wasn't sure if her grandpa was telling the truth or not. If he was what was she to think about Inuyasha now? Could she still have feelings for him even if he betrayed 'her' in past life? Kagome was all confused and didn't know what to think.  
  
_This can't be true!_  
  
It is! Sorry to break up you're private little talk with yourself.  
  
Leave me alone stupid!  
  
Not you're starting to act like Inuyasha. Not good.  
  
Shut up and leave me the hell alone!  
  
Can't I'm here to _help _you. Now should you still love him...  
  
I do not love Inuaysha!  
  
You can't deny it. It's easy to tell. You can't hide it forever. You said that yourself you know. I'm just here to say good luck!  
  
If you weren't just in my head I would beat you to a pulp!  
  
"Kagome?' her mother asked with a concerned voice. I think what you said has gone to her head. I hope she's alright."  
  
"Hey sis Inuyasha's here," Souta told her.  
  
Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance and looked around. "I don't see him...wait a second. Souta you lied. I'm going to get you for that!"  
  
"It was just a joke chill out," Souta cried.  
  
"Chill out! CHILL OUT! I'm not going to _chill out_ right after you lied to me you little twerp! I suggest you run faster if you don't want to be caught!"  
  
=====  
  
Kagome sat in her desk chair. She was really pooped out now. After chasing her little brother around the house. It really made her tired. She decided to say night to Inuyasha before she went into dreamland.  
  
Miko gurl27: Hi!  
  
Dog Demon: Hey.  
  
Miko gurl27: I'm going to bed and I just wanted to say goodnight.  
  
Dog Demon: Night then.  
  
Miko gurl27: Night.  
  
Dog Demon: I really like you night. [Dog Demon Signed off]  
  
Miko gurl27: That was weird.  
  
Kagome blinked and then looked at what he typed again. It wasn't like Inuyasha to do something like that. Then again, she really didn't know what to think. After all this time she knew him. But about what her grandpa said made her not want to talk to Inuyasha let alone anyone again.  
  
Demon Exterminator: Kagome! How is everything?  
  
Miko gurl27: Oh Sango. Everything's fine. I was just going to get off and go to bed.  
  
Demon Exterminator: I can tell something is wrong. What is it?  
  
Miko gurl27: Let me just say I might not go on vacation because off something bad and fairy tailish. Bye.  
  
Demon Exterminator: Wait!  
  
Miko gurl27: [Miko gurl27 Signed off]  
  
Kagome closed her laptop and lay down on her bed. Soon enough sleep took over her.  
  
=====  
  
"Kagome time for school," her mother shook her.  
  
"I'm not going!" Kagome put the pillow over her head.  
  
"Why?" Her mom took a seat on her bed.  
  
"After what grandpa said I don't want to go! I can't face Inuyasha! Let alone 'try' and avoid him all day. He would get suspicious and..." A tear fell from Kagome's eye. Her mom could not see it, but she could tell she was going to cry.  
  
"At least come down for breakfast."  
  
"I'll eat it up here," Kagome sobbed.  
  
Her mom left the room.  
  
Kagome always seems to feel better when she talks to people online. She wiped a tear from her eye and the signed on. The only person who was on was Kouga.  
  
_'He must have skipped school again.'_ She sighed.  
  
King of Speed: Kagome? You're not at school?  
  
Miko gurl27: I'm _sick_ so I'm staying home.  
  
King of Speed: That cool. You are going out with that mutt-face?  
  
Miko gurl27: Why would I?  
  
King of Speed: Well he likes you so I though you liked him.  
  
Miko gurl27: I will never like that arrogant jerk!  
  
King of Speed: Then will you go out with me?  
  
Kagome was shocked. Did Kouga just ask her out? Kagome couldn't believe what he typed. She decided that falling in love with Inuyasha would be stupid. He would just betray her.  
  
_'Maybe Kouga is trustworthy? If he is skipping maybe he isn't.'_  
  
King of Speed: Will you go out with me?  
  
Miko gurl27: No.  
  
King of Speed: WHAT?!  
  
=====  
  
Inuyasha walked the halls of the school. He scanned through the ocean of green skirts. He was looking for Kagome all day. She hasn't showed up for any of her classes. He only knew this because he had the same classes as her. He spotted Sango an Miroku by the cafeteria getting their lunch.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to them.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kagome anywhere?" he asked with an irritated and worried look.  
  
"No," they replied in unison.  
  
"Tell my teachers I went home sick!" Inuyasha ran out of the cafeteria. He jumped into his car. _'I'm coming Kagome.'_  
  
=====  
  
---- Kagome's Dream ---- (I added a little more at the end so you know)  
  
_"Inuyasha? Where did you go?"  
  
"He is gone and left for your sake."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where did he go tell me or else!?"  
  
"Do you think hurting me will do you any good? I'm not real. Just a part of your mind."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome started to shed tears.  
  
"You cry for him and yet you say you have no feelings for him. You stayed at his house and you think he's a mean jerk. You..."  
  
"Shut up! You can't know all this stuff. You don't go to my school or know anything about my life! It's just a lie!"  
  
"If you truly do love him would you sacrifice your life for his happiness?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Would you still love him even after you learn a terrible secret that could make you hate him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't love Inuyasha. Where did you get that from!?"  
  
"Soon enough your destiny will become clear..."  
  
"I'm not waking up till I get an answer from you!"  
  
"Soon..."  
  
"No! Wait!"  
_  
=====  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled as she sat up on the couch. _'I must of fell asleep.'  
_  
"No what Kagome?" her grandpa asked her.  
  
"If it's no about what I said yesterday. It's all-true you are meant to slay him whether you like it or not. Its fate, destiny."  
  
Inuyasha barged into the Higurashi household. He didn't care if he didn't knock. He needed to see if Kagome was okay. He ran into the living room.  
  
"This can't be true can it?" Kagome asked her hands shaking after hearing what her grandpa said. "It's not true!" Kagome ran up to her room with tear' shedding from her eyes.  
  
"You must face the facts."  
  
"I will never slay Inuyasha! I will find a way to sort things out! I will!" She slammed her door shut.  
  
"Good job old man!" Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't find it so funny." He told him all about the Shikon No Tama and about how Kagome will eventually kill him unless she really and truly does love him.  
  
"I'll go get her and try to explain things," Inuyasha said as he went to get her.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
He knocked on her door.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"It's me Inuyahsa. I want to help you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Inuyahsa entered to see Kagome sitting on her bed. Her hands were wet and tears were still falling from her eyes. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"Don't come near me! I could kill you."  
  
"No you won't. I know you won't."  
  
"You don't know that. I could take out a gun and shoot you right now or even shoot you in the head with an arrow!"  
  
"But I know you wouldn't."  
  
"Inuyahsa..." Kagome leaned over and cried in his chest. She couldn't hold back the tears. She was holding them back for so long. Since yesterday it was just too much for her to handle.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She pulled away and wiped her tears. She smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

Hope you liked it! It took me a while to write it to. When it comes to Romance I can't write anything. I suck at romance. Please forgive me. But when they go on vacation it will be better romance. I swear it!  
  
**Review Responses**  
  
**InuyashaKougaRULZ:** You really like it! That makes me so happy. I'm glad you do. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**Doggie-Love:** I thought it was cute to. I almost cried writing it. Well sort of. I think that chapter could have gone better though. Glad you liked it!  
  
**Lisa:** Glad you thought it was great. Thanks!  
  
**Remix-69er:** I would kill Kikyou, but to tell you the truth. I am neutral when it comes to her. I hate her and I like her...well not really. Anyway hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**Inuyasha's-Sweetheart:** I'm glad you love it. I'm sure you can Wright a story this good. I have so many spelling mistakes it's hideous. I should read your stories if you have any.  
  
**Bee Bop:** The suspense is rising. You'll figure out why Kikyou did that next chapter.  
  
**Eddie4:** A lo0t of people hate her or despise her. I'm one of them kind of not really.  
  
**Kagome2009:** Lol! I won't take long to right a chapter ever again. Unless I have a good excuse. Promise!  
  
**Inuyasha520:** Lol! Her grandpa doesn't know YET. When he does though...he's going to act weird.  
  
**Inuyasha19912:** A bitch. Yet that's probably why. No, and yes. You'll see next chapter. Then the chapter after that is the evil plane ride. I plan to make that evil, and funny.  
  
**Hitetiger-isabella:** Thanks. Glad they were cool.  
  
**Hanako110:** You'll see why. I know I'm neutral with her, but she is mean and evil.  
  
**Keiko89:** thanks. I will keep up the good work!  
  
**Defafaeth Mechqua:** Yeah. She is gullible. But that's how I made her in this story. But she did have second thoughts.  
  
**Darren lee:** Hope you enjoyed it. I Wright better then someone. Cool!  
  
I think that's all of them. Sorry if I missed yours. I am having trouble with the review page. Forgive my stupid computer and me.  
  
**Next Time:** _Confessions & Last Day_  
  
Review please!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	10. Confessions & Last Day

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Unsuspecting Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Confessions & Last Day  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She smilied as the wind blew in her face. Kagome was standing in front of her school building. The serene breeze hitting her face and making her hair fly. After brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she marched into the building.  
  
Today was the last day till Spring break. Then she was free to do whatever she wanted on her vacation. No Kouga to say that he is her women. No more annoying teachers to give out assignements. No worries. But most of all no homework. She opened her locker and took out some of her books.  
  
Their was no reason to worry today. Nothing bad could ever happen on susch a beatiful day like this. Not even the teachers could ruin such a day. A day with no real meaning. A day where hearing the sound of the bells ring was the best thing ever to happen.  
  
She closed her locker door and went to homeroom. All her worries seemed to pass right by her as if they were nothing but the wind. But somethings could ruin a day such as this. A voice that broke through all the peaceful things making them shatter and disappear. With one simple word.  
  
"Wench," someone approaching her called out.  
  
That voice that shattered all hope and happiness. Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you forget I have a name?" she asked.  
  
"I don't seem to recall you ever having a name in the first place," he shot back.  
  
She stood still and silent.  
  
Yesterday was going perfect. Nothing bad, but only comfort. But the Inuyasha she knew was back. And she couldn't help what wonder destiny had in store for them, for everyone.  
  
Kagome's happy and gentle face turned into an angry and frustrated face.  
  
"I recall my name being Kagome! If you forgot then your stupider than I thought you to be!" She crossed her arms in triumph.  
  
"Why would I want to remember a name like that?!" This time he was the one smirking.  
  
"Maybe because... if you don't I'll..." she studdered. She couldn't think a a pausable threat.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
She was getting angrier by the minute. Inuyasha had almost pushed her limit.  
  
"Wench."  
  
That was the final straw. It was all over. He was going to get it.  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN FELT SORRY FOR YOU AT ALL! I THOUGHT KILLING YOU WOULD KILL ME BUT! BUT, NO! I THINK WHAT MY GRANDPA TOLD ME IS TRUE. YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF A MIKO! ME AS IN THE MIKO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN SAY YOU FORGOT MY NAME! I WAS THIKING THAT WE HAD A CHANCE! BUT NOW I WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF SOMEONE JUST CAME OUT WITH A GUN AND SHOT YOU!" She turned on her heels walked away leaving an surprised and scared Inuyasha.  
  
She held her books tightly in her grasp. Did she go to hard on Inuyasha? Maybe she got carried away? She sighed at the thought. Maybe the rest of the day would go better.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
She ran into her class that she was suppose to be in. Then something hit her.  
  
Where was Sango, Miroku, and Rin?  
  
They usually showed up to greet her in the morning, but they weren't there.  
  
She shook the thought out of her head and looked up at the teacher. She would once again go through another boring Chemistry class. But as her teacher says "The more you learn the more fun you have." Yeah right.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Chemistry was over. She had fifteen minutes before she had to get to her next class. She scooped up her books and scurried out of the room.  
  
She just had to find her friends.  
  
Then they could talk about something exciting.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she franticallly waved her hand.  
  
"Kagome where have you been?" she asked worried.  
  
"I got into a fight with Inuyasha thats why," she said standing up straight.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"He forgot my name. Of all things he forgot my name. That jerk!"  
  
"Let me guess what happened."  
  
"You told him that...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
Kagome eyes grew wide. How did she know all this? She never told her...unless.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
Some kids gave her weird stares but she ignored them. She was fuming with anger. That stuff was confidetial. Even if Sango was her best friend.  
  
"I never knew you liked him that way," Sango finished.  
  
She was to busy lost in her own thoughts to think about the matter at hand.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay. Should I explain more?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sango covered her mouth with her hands. She knew better then to get her mad when she was already furious. She retreated her figure till she was five yards away from her.  
  
The final bell rang.  
  
Kagome rushed out of the school building. She was so happy that the day was over.  
  
She was so hungry. She was going to keel over if she didn't get something to eat. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Kagome took out her cell phone.  
  
Hello?" she asked into the phone.  
  
"Kagome, it's me Sango."  
  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could come over your house so we can talk about the plain trip? It would be good if we told everyone the times and stuff. Otherwise they will miss the plain. What do you think?"  
  
"Okay then be over my house in fifteen."  
  
She put the cell phone away and continued walking.  
  
She entered her home and rushed up to her room. She gazed at her watch. 'I still have ten minutes to wait. Maybe I should talk online.'  
  
Dog Demon: Hey!  
  
Miko gurl27: ...  
  
Dog Demon: Are you still mad at me?  
  
Miko gurl27: ...  
  
'Maybe if he would stop being a jerk I would not be mad at him.'  
  
Dog Demon: I'm sorry okay?  
  
Miko gurl27: Forgiven.  
  
Dog Demon: What time do we meet at the airport?  
  
Miko gurl27: Not sure. Sango's coming over so we can figure it out.  
  
Dog Demon: Oh.  
  
Miko gurl27: Gtg Sango's here. Bye.  
  
Dog Demon: Later.  
  
"You here, finally," Kagome whined. I was getting bored talking to Inuyasha online."  
  
"Well sorry to say that you need to talk to him again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to tell him the time to be at the airport."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Miko gurl27: Inu.  
  
Dog Demon: What?  
  
Miko gurl27: I'm giving you the time to be at the airport. Tell the time to your brother as well.  
  
Dog Demon: Feh.  
  
Miko gurl: We need to be there at one pm. Evberything else will be explained there.  
  
Dog Demon: Got it.  
  
"Okay I told Inu, but who else?"  
  
"Is Miroku online?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miko gurl27: Hey!  
  
Perverted Monk: Lady Kagome!  
  
Miko gurl27: Cut the chitchat. This is about the vacation.  
  
Perverted Monk: Oh.  
  
Miko gurl27: You need to be there at one pm. The rest we will explain there. Bye.  
  
"Now the last person we need to tell is Rin. Does she even have a name?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Yes Me and Sesshomaru are the only ones that know it though."  
  
"Well tell her if she's on."  
  
Miko gurl27: Hiya Rin!  
  
Cheery, happy, yeah777: Hi Kagome!  
  
Miko gurl27: Brb.  
  
"Can't we just pick Rin up? I mean what's the use of telling her when we can pick her up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Miko gurl27: Nm Rin. We got everything figured out. We're going to pick you up at twelve so we can leave for the airport. Okay?  
  
Cheery, happy, yeah777: Okay then. Till then, byes!  
  
Miko gurl27: Bye.  
  
Cheery, happy, yeah777: [Signed off]  
  
Miko gurl27: [Signed off]  
  
"That's all of them," Sango said relieved. I better get gvoing home. I need to pack. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
.  
  
I'm done. It was shorter than usual but I had to get that boring information in. The next Chapter is going to be better.  
  
This is the story I am going to right after I finish this one.  
  
Who I Truly Am  
  
Cheerful and happy on the outside...lonely and hurt on the inside...On a journey to find out who she really is. [Sess/Kag]  
  
I just wanted to try out something different. Anywa thats the story I'm writing after this one.  
  
I was in a rush writing this as my mom is limiting my time on the computer so I'm sorry I can't do the review responces. But thanks for reviewing! Please do it again!  
  
Next Time: Plane Ride .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	11. Plane Ride

I haven't updated in like, forever. Sorry about that. I had some writer's block for this chapter. I hope you can forgive me for always having it. But this chapter is funny.  
  
I'm sorry that it is short. But I mean I'm not making the plane ride ten pages. I couldn't make it that long. I don't think I could at least. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you people like it! The only thing left to do on my list it go back and fix all the mistakes...yea. :: not ::  
  
I have like a SEVERE case of writer's block. Please forgive me for the sucky chapter. But I do say it is a funny chapter.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kagome do I own you or anyone else? No? Oh...

* * *

.

* * *

**Unsuspecting Love  
**  
**Chapter 11**  
  
_Plane Ride_

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hurry up you guys!" Kagome yelled with a frustrated look. We are boarding now! Do you want to miss the plane, as I sure don't!" Everyone watched as Kagome paced around, today was just not her day.  
  
"Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"Not right now! I'm having enough trouble thinking of why I decided to come anyway! I can't believe Sesshomaru isn't here yet! I can't believe he is late! Of all the people!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Give me a minute Sango! I just can't believe him! How can he be late?! Usually he is always here on time! I'm going to go crazy if he doesn't get here soon!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru is right here," she said pointing to her left.  
  
"Oh...why did you take so long to get here?! I thought you were the one to be here early?! I guess your reputation is lost! You are late! Now we are going to miss the plane because of you!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"What this time Sango?! If you didn't notice all your blabbering is going to make us miss the PLANE!"  
  
"Kagome, I think their getting ready to leave," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?! Let's go!" Everyone sweat dropped. I guess they were right. Kagome was scary when she was mad. She pulled them along. (A/N: This is how they are seated on the plane. S-I-K on one side. Next to them is M-S-R. Just thought you needed to know that.)  
  
"Make sure your tray tables and seats are in their upright positions," a plane attendant said. After we are in the air you may put them down." (A/N: I hate those boring talks about this and that. Plane rides bore me.)  
  
"I'm surprised you were invited, Sesshomaru."  
  
"I'm am more surprised than you."   
  
"They asked me first!"  
  
"Actually they asked Miroku first."  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"They told me."  
  
"Feh. At least I have a..."  
  
Kagome was getting a headache already. It has only been five minutes since they took off and they were already fighting. Kami-sama only knows when they will stop. She hoped it was soon.  
  
"Father entrusted me with a powerful sword. Unlike you. I got a sword that can fight. Ha, beat that!"  
  
"He only gave it to you as he knew you are weak. He had to give you something to protect yourself."  
  
"Yeah right. Then why did he give you a sword that can only heal?"  
  
"Because he knew I could protect myself. Unlike you little brother."  
  
"He gave me the more powerful sword because he knew I was stronger. So only I can wield it."  
  
"He gave it to you because you're weak. Only a weakling would get a sword so powerful."  
  
"If it's so powerful why did I get it? Because father knew I could handle it."  
  
"Like I couldn't? He..."  
  
"YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
: : Ten Minutes Later : :  
  
"Your mom was so fat she couldn't fit through the door," Inuaysha said.  
  
"How could you know, you never met her?"  
  
"She died because she got caught in a door."  
  
"Your mom is so stupid she didn't know which door to go through so she went through the wall."  
  
"Your mom is so stupid she got lost in the bathroom!"  
  
"Your mom is so stupid she jumped out the window of a fifty story building."  
  
"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUTUP I'M GOING TO HROW YOU GUYS OUT THE WINDOW!" Kagome threatened. They both shut up. 'Peace and quiet at last.'  
  
"At least I was invited second."  
  
"INUYASHA!"

* * *

"Sango you have a very nice..."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"All I wanted to say was that you have a very nice..."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"But."  
  
She glared at him. He knew that he was in for it if he tried anything _'perverted'_. He placed his hands on the tray table in front of him. Then the lady attendants came down with some drinks.  
  
"What will you have sir?" the attendant asked as she bent over to give him his party mix.  
  
"Will you have the honor of bearing my children?"  
  
Sango hit him on the head. "He'll have water." She nodded as her blush faded. "Miroku! You shouldn't ask people that. They need to work. Otherwise this plane might crash!"  
  
"Sango let's play a game!" Rin suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Rock paper scissors!"  
  
Rock, paper, scissors...one, two, three...  
  
"Rock beats scissors, ha I win!" Sango cheered in triumph.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
: : **THUD** : :  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"It's the hand, It's cursed," Miroku said pointing to the hand. Well he tried to, he was still trying to see straight as the throbbing from his head.

"It's not cursed, your the cursed one," Sango proclaimed.

* * *

Glare.  
  
Glare back.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Would you both kindly, STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP!"  
  
"We weren't fighting, we were glaring," Sesshomaru simply stated. Anger filled her. Being by these two brothers was worse then, anything! She got up.  
  
"Where you going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM STUPID!" She stormed off leaving two stunned brothers. They only blinked. They were both taken aback by her sudden outburst. Soon after she left they went back to doing what they do the best, arguing.  
  
"I have to tell you a secret," Inuyasha smirked. Your brain ran away once it learned your stupid." He started to crack up. Sesshomaru only stared blankly at his brother and his insignificance.  
  
"Only someone as stupid as you with such bad vocabulary would say something like that," he stated.  
  
"Bad vocabulary. Ha!"  
  
"I don't see that funny dear little brother."  
  
"You're the one who talks like you're the all powerful."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Who says so, Kami-sama."  
  
"Who's taking over Fathers Company?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Now who's the smarter one?"  
  
"He's only giving it to you as he thinks you should be sheltered up all your life."  
  
"No, I'm the more responsible one. If he gave you the company to run it would surely be dead after day two." Inuyasha growled. Was his half-brother going to pay now.

* * *

Kagome got back and sat down. She was happy that they weren't fighting. The she noticed an old guy was next to her. "AHHH!"  
  
"Kagome, you're in the wrong seat," Inuyasha said stifling a laugh.  
  
"I knew that. I was just about to return to my seat."  
  
"Please sit down in you seats as we will be arriving at your destination shortly," an attendant said.  
  
-= Later at the Hotel =-  
  
"We'll unpack and then let the fun begin," Kagome said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

I know that chapter was short and it kind of sucked. But I needed to get that down. I hope you thought it was funny! I don't have time for review responses, but I am all-glad that you reviewed. Without guys I might not have gotten this far.

I had to put the part up about the wrong seat. That happened to me before. It's really embaressing.

I might not update as soon as I usually would as I have to go to my grandmas for a week next week. Please forgive me!  
  
Review!  
  
_Ja ne!_


	12. Fortune Teller

**IMPORTANT:** I will be updating this story every day. The only difference is that the chapters will be shorter. In my bio will be a preview of the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...blah blah blah.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
_Fortune Teller  
_  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, what shall we do first Inuyasha?" Kagome asked surveying her surroundings. There is so much that we can do, and since Sango and Miroku disappeared we can do anything!"  
  
"I don't care," was his reply.  
  
"Well, if your not going to choose then I will." She looked around till she spotted a volleyball court. "Let's go over there and play volleyball." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him along.  
  
"Hello young travelers," a voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" Kagome asked looking around. Her eyes finally settled on a old women. She is sitting on a chair with her hands on a desk. In the middle of the desk is a crystal ball.  
  
"We don't have time to talk to you old hag," Inuyasha informed as he started off.  
  
Kagome grabbed him. "Aren't you one of those people who can tell the future?" The old lady nodded. "Wow." She looked at the crystal ball in amassment.  
  
"Who cares about the future," he snorted.  
  
"Well I do. Ignore him and please can you tell me what my future holds?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Give me a twenty and I will tell you."  
  
"I don't have any money." She turned to Inuyasha. "Do you have any money? If you do can you please pay her. I'll pay you back when I get my purse at the hotel!"  
  
"An old hag like you can tell us the future?" Inuyasha questioned. I really doubt that."  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we could give this woman a chance," Kagome suggested. I mean, who doesn't want to know what their future holds for them?" He crossed his arms in defeat. "I knew you would see it my way."  
  
"Here's your twenty, now what's my future going to be like," he moaned.  
  
"Tell me what my future holds first!" she said jumping up and down like she just came from the zoo. The old lady put her hands on the crystal ball. "I can't wait!"  
  
"In your future I see you and that ignorant person next to you married with two kids."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in union.  
  
"I'm going to have a kid with her!" he said pointing to Kagome who was next to him. "I think your crystal ball cracked or something. Maybe, no I know you need a new one."  
  
"If you let me finish I will not have to hurt you," she threatened.  
  
"Don't you have a say in this Kagome?"  
  
"Let her finish and maybe I won't hesitate to hurt you." She heard him let out a '_feh_'. "Continue."  
  
"Your two kids, one is a girl the other is a boy, you both live in a mansion. Which your brother supplied you with."  
  
"How do you know about my brother?!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Anyway, that is many years from now. Something bad will happen between you and Kagome. She will want revenge on you for something you do."  
  
"Revenge? I'm not like that. Why would I want revenge?"  
  
"You will see in a few years. That's all I am going to say. Many things will bring you two apart, but don't let anyone get to you. Remember that."  
  
"Bring us apart? He is just my friend," Kagome said in a normal voice, less cheery.  
  
"I see it a different way Kagome."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
She closed her eyes and seconds later she was gone along with the table and chair. She couldn't help but wonder if it was all just her imagination. How could someone be there one second and be gone the next? It just wasn't possible. But in the world, anything can be possible, even something you least expect. But still, how can someone be their one-second and the next is gone. She shook the thought out of her head. It is only confusing her more, which is something she doesn't need at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha looked just as confused. Someone was just there right before his very eyes, telling him and Kagome the future. _'It was just my imagination.'_ He didn't want to believe it though he knew he liked Kagome. That was old news, the new news was what that old hag said. "Many things will bring you apart, but don't let anyone get to you." It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Come on, let's not worry about it," Kagome's cheery voice said. We can't spend the rest of our vacation worrying about something like that. It was probably fake anyway." She grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Okay, okay, just don't pull so tight on my arm," he yelled. She smiled at him and pulled him along.  
  
But neither of them could get that fortune teller out of their heads. No matter how much they tried. It was there to stay.  
  
-= = = = =-  
  
Short I know, but I'm going to update everyday so bear with me. It's either you wait a week for one long chapter, or I update everyday with a pretty short chapter? Your choice. Tell me what you think I should do.  
  
**Review Responses**  
  
MikaChan5: I did have writer's block, for real. I thought it sucked too. You're not alone.  
  
ilvslempepln2: Yeah she does has anger issues. But I would be just like her if I were sitting next to people who fought constantly. Who wouldn't?  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ: I will keep up the good work! Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Shymiko: LOL! That's a good idea. Maybe I should stick it in there. That is a very good idea! : )  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua: Lol! Yeah, it sounds like my brother and me but unfortunately I still live with him. He's 19 he should move out, but no he's too irresponsible.  
  
animemistress101: I'm glad you like it, but I don't know about it being good, I just though it was funny. Guess what? I'm almost over my writer's block!  
  
Riku's Heartless Angel: Glad you liked there little fight. It's really embarrassing with the wrong seat thing. Everyone looks at you and some laugh.  
  
Inuyasha's Priestess: The romance between the two is coming up next chapter actually. Well they have it through out the rest of their vacation.  
  
Ray12304: LOL! My mom does that to me sometimes. She never believes me though. But I do talk to myself in my mind a lot. Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
kagome1312: I know poor Kagome.  
  
ChibiKenshin6490: I'm glad you thought it was cute, I thought it was too. It was funny I guess. I just write it so I didn't think it was that funny. But I'm glad you thought it was.  
  
Inuyasha-520: Lol! I'll hurry and update. If you read my note up at the top you would know. Lol again!  
  
Kamae: Thanks! : )  
  
Kuramie and Kaiaramith: Lucky you caught yourself for the seat thing. But you got in the wrong car. LOL! That must have been embarrassing.  
  
Akiraton: Yeah, I'm glad I updated too! : )  
  
Keiko29: Thanks : )  
  
panin uranus: I updated! I UPDATED! Now please stop acting like a robot! LOL!  
  
fantasy-seal: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for saying I'm a good writer even though it's not true.  
  
Whitetiger-isabel: She was too busy worrying about Sessho and Inu to be worried.  
  
Raelena: Lol! I did feel bad for Kagome, but now she gets to get her mind off things.  
  
Doggie-Love: Guess what? I' updating it on vacation cause I decided to! BTW you already knew that. Lol!  
  
firehottie: Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
eddie4: lol! I updated!  
  
HazelEyedFreak: Lol! Not that kind of surprise! I updated, just like you said updating is good! Lol again!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review!

Ja ne!


	13. Arch Rival

**Okay I decided to make them short. Saturday will be my last update for the short chapters. Then I will go back to how I use to update. Better? Just so you know Inuyasha never got the chance to dump Kikyou. This story still has a lot of twist to it.  
  
There will be a SEQUEL! I already got the rest of the story planned out. After vacation it's only a couple chapters away from ending. But no worries as the sequel will be coming shortly after the ending.  
  
I'll tell you the rest when the ending comes.**  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha I would have more Sesshomaru in it, but I don't.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love**  
  
Chapter 13  
  
_Archival_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That was fun," Kagome said happily. My team beat you so bad. It was funny when the ball hit you on the head. Though, I'm sorry about that." She sweat dropped. "Next time I'll watch out where i spike it."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha didn't feel like hearing her stupid apologies. He just wanted to do something that didn't involve a ball, or getting hurt. When Kagome spiked it at him, that hurt enough. His head was throbbing.  
  
"Did I say I was sorry?" Kagome asked as she ran in front of him. "Wow, it left a mark. I never noticed that before. I'm pretty good. Maybe I should-" He growled. "Never mind me. Let's go swimming!"  
  
Inuyasha followed her. His arms crossed. He felt really stupid.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was as happy as ever. How could she be so happy? No one would ever know. She was a mystery herself. Something to complicated for his brain to comprehend.  
  
"Have you seen Sango?" she asked with a questioning face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm going to look for her. I suggest you stay right here and wait for me. Don't leave or you might get lost. I don't want to see anyone by you when I come back unless it's someone I know." She waved goodbye and jogged off.  
  
"She can't tell me what I can and can't do," he mumbled. Yet he knew that if he didn't listen something bad was in store for him. He took a seat on a nearby bench. It was relaxing to just sit.  
  
"Look at him," some girl yelled.  
  
"He's such a hottie!" another girl screamed.  
  
Five seconds later girls were surrounding him. They were saying stuff like '_Look at his hair_' and '_He's so cute'_. He tried to get away, but it was to no avail.  
  
Kagome jogged back happily. She saw Sango and Miroku talking and then Sango blushed. She decided to leave them alone for a while. She didn't want to _interrupt_ them.  
  
As soon as she reached where she left Inuyasha, she noticed he wasn't there. "I told him to stay put." She sighed. _'Better go look for him before he gets himself into trouble. Now I sound like his mom.'  
_  
She looked around and saw silver hair. '_Maybe it's Inuyasha?_' She approached him to only see that it was his brother. She sighed again. Finding him was a pain in the rear.  
  
"Sesshomaru, did you happen to see Inuyasha anywhere?"  
  
"My dear little brother is over there." He pointed to a mob of girls. "I suggest you get him out."  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she stormed over. She warned him, but now he was going to pay the consequences, all of them. Meaning he was probably going to be in the hospital.  
  
"INUYASHA!" All the girls left after seeing someone storm up to him.  
  
"I swear it wasn't me!" Inuyasha told her. "They all came up to me and started pulling my hair and-"  
  
"Save it for someone who would believe you! I thought for sure Miroku would do something like this, but instead you did! I can't believe you, you're such a BAKA!"  
  
She turned on her heels, but only to ram into someone making them both fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I am so clumsy please forgive me." The person pulled her up. "K-kouga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard that my women was coming here so I arranged for me and my friends to come here as well. I couldn't leave '_my women'_ alone with him." He pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait let, me get this straight. You came here with Hakkaku and Ginta, then you come and tell me I'm your woman. Well, reality check, I'm not your women." She crossed her arms and moved away from Kouga.  
  
"You came on the wrong day," Inuyasha said punching his fists together.  
  
"Inuyasha stop! Kouga don't fight him! You guys, come on! You don't want to make a scene do you?!"  
  
"I'm going to get rid off him once and for all," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I think it's going to be the other way around puppy."  
  
"Please stop! You're drawing people's attention!" They wouldn't listen to her. They were too busy trying to win a staring contest.

* * *

"I wonder what's with the crowd of people?" Sango asked Miroku as she took one last sip of her drink. I wonder if Inuyasha is doing something stupid."  
  
"Well, he attracted many ladies in bathing suites so maybe we should go check it out?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
: : **BAM** : :  
  
"It was only a suggestion," he said rubbing his throbbing head.  
  
"If you suggested things less often you wouldn't get hurt." She stood up. "Are you coming or not?" He quickly jumped up from his position on the floor.  
  
"Coming dear Sango." She sighed. Some things just never change.

* * *

_'__If this is suppose to be a vacation, how come there is so much fighting? I think the fighting follows Inuyasha everywhere or he-. Ugh, Never mind. Gee now I'm talking to myself._' Kagome only sighed. She didn't understand why they were fighting, they just were. Maybe she missed something? Then again, when it comes to them, they just fight with no reason.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked as she approached her friend. Miroku stared at Sango and Kagome. Why you ask? They were wearing bikinis. Kagome's had flowers on it and it was orange and light red. Sango wore a blue one with light blue flowers decorated on it.  
  
: : **SLAP** : :  
  
"This is not the time to be looking places where your eyes shouldn't look. Maybe I should poke those eyes out?" Sango approached him.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Sango look, we have to do something about them fighting!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Like what though?" Sango asked.  
  
"Miroku, you're a genius," Sango said as she raised her hand.  
  
"I am, I know I am." The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"What's the plan Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, first we-"

* * *

**I have to stop it there. But hey it was longer than last chapter. I'm trying to make them as log as I can. I don't have writer's block anymore! Cheer! CHEER DARN IT! Lol! Thanks for the reviews' guys! It motivates me to write more!  
  
Also, The sequel should come a few days after Unsuspecting Love is finished. Unsuspecting Love will have about 19-21 chapters in it!  
  
**_Review!  
_  
**Kagome Goddess of Light**


	14. Showdown: Kouga vs Inuyasha

**What are Sango and Kagome planning? It's something you wouldn't expect, well I hope not at least. Just so you know, I can't do battle scenes. I don't know why, but I just can't, please bear with my terrible battle scene. Just don't flame me about how bad they are. I already know they suck, anyway It's short so no big worries.  
  
Disclaimer:** Do I own Inuyasha? No. Do I own anything that has to do with Inuyasha? No. Darn it!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Unsuspecting Love  
**  
Chapter 14  
  
_Showdown: Kouga vs. Inuyasha_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait, that's your brilliant plan?!" Kagome half-yelled. She nodded. "Tell me you have a plan b if this doesn't work, as I know it won't." She nodded again. "That's a relief."  
  
"Miroku, you know what to do," Sango said pushing him in the middle of the two. Good luck and don't get killed!" She heard him mumble something about 'I'm dead.' But pushed what she heard aside. Right now she only wanted them to stop fighting, which was the same as Kagome did.  
  
"Miroku, get your ass out of the way and let me kill him," Inuyasha threatened. Do I have to rip you apart to get to him?"  
  
"Get out of the way monk, or do I have to kill you to get to him?" Kouga asked punching his fist into his hand.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a monk?" They both shot him a glare. "Never mind then." He backed his way to Sango and Kagome. They both sighed at the failure of their first plan.  
  
"What's plan two Sango?" Kagome asked. Please let it be something that will work." She waited patiently. "Well?"  
  
"I was hoping to come up with a plan by now, but I didn't." She sweat dropped. Maybe there was nothing they could do to stop them.  
  
"We have to do something! I'm not going to sit here and let them rip each other's throats out! Sango come one use your brain and THINK!"  
  
"Maybe we should let them do just that for once."  
  
"Are you crazy?" The silence answered that as a yes. "They could both kill each other! If your not going to help me then Miroku will! MIROKU, I need help!" She rushed over to him.  
  
"I'm not helping, I'm not going to get killed by their hands," he said moving away from her inch by inch. Good...luck!" He sighed as he finally made his way safely back to Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha charged towards Kouga with full force, aiming for his abdomen. Kouga quickly moved out of the way, and counter attacked. His attack missed. "He's better then I thought," Kouga said to himself.  
  
"Having a hard time wolf?" Inuyasha asked, missing Kouga with his last attack, which sent his fist into the sand. I knew you didn't stand a chance against me."  
  
"You're the one who is going to lose," he said as a smirk was placed on his lips. He charged for him, a fist out in front of him and another by his side. "Prepare to die!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time to miss the attack. "You can't even hit me so how do you expect to kill me?"  
  
"You'll see."

* * *

Kouga heard Kagome scream which immediately brought his attention away from the battle. He heard Inuyasha yell pay attention, then all went black...  
  
"You didn't have to knock him out!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What else was I suppose to do, let him 'kill' me?" he asked sarcastically. She glared at him.  
  
"Well, I have something to announce, but if you don't want to hear it then- "hat quickly brought his attention to her. Why? He didn't even know himself. Time will tell.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Your mean I'm not so sure I should tell you!"  
  
"Feh. It's not like I care anyway."  
  
"If your not going to tell him at least tell us Kagome," Sango pleaded.  
  
She smiled. "Of course I will tell 'you' Sango. But that baka over there doesn't seem to care!" (A/N: Hey that rhymed!)  
  
"Go on."  
  
She leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear. "I'm going to-"  
  
"That's amazing!" Sango yelled out in excitement. I'm so happy for you!" Both of the girls started to giggle.  
  
Since Inuyasha had a keen sense of hearing, he heard bits and pieces of what the girls said. "I decided...like boys...again." Was what he heard. He put the pieces together and something snapped in his head. She decided to like boys again, but why? He didn't hear that part.  
  
"Let me tell you the whole story about why Hojo made me not want to like guys. It's pretty simple actually."  
  
'_Here she goes with Hobo guy again._' Inuyasha took a seat next to her on the bench as she started to explain.

* * *

**Sorry I made it so short. My uncle was telling me to get of the computer so I had a limited time of twenty minutes. Please forgive me. I'll make next chapter longer.**  
  
**Review!**  
  
_Ja ne!_


	15. Romance At the Beach

**A/N: I'll write as much as I have time to. I'm just glad I'm getting these chapters done. I'm surprised. All your guyses support is really helping me get these chapters up! Thanks! Anyway read on...  
  
Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha I would be rich, am I rich, no. I'm a normal 13-year-old.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

Unsuspecting Love  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Romance At the Beach

= = = = = = = = = = = =

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hojo use to be a nice caring guy. He always use to buy me stuff, you know. The dance was coming up and I turned him down. It's not that I didn't want to go with him, but I had to stay home and watch Souta."  
  
"Who cares about this Hobo guy anyway," Inuyasha snorted. She sent a glare his way. "Feh." She knew it meant to continue, she did just that.  
  
"He had a sad look, but quickly smiled and jolted away. I never saw him so sad for a moment that he was. He never acted that way before. I wonder what I did wrong?"  
  
"He sounds like a normal freak if you ask me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion did I?"  
  
"It's a love fight," Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Your right about that," Sango agreed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in union.  
  
"Just because I decided...never mind let me finish my story! Then the day of the dance I got a phone call. At first I thought it was someone in those movies like, The Ring for example. Then I noticed the voice seemed familiar, It was Hojo."  
  
"Why Hojo would call you is weird, It's not like him," Sango said questioningly. She nodded. "From my experiences with him he is usually happy and never let's anything get him down." Kagome nodded again.  
  
"Just get on with the story!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"When did you want to know about me?" she asked with a look of curiosity. He turned away from her gaze. She smiled at him. 'Yep, same old Inuyasha.'  
  
"Go on," Miroku urged her.  
  
"He said that if I didn't go to the dance he '_guy_' would kill my family."  
  
"What does this have to do with not liking boys?" Inuyasha asked another one of his 'questions'.  
  
"I'm getting to that part! So I went to the dance after I called a babysitter for Souta. A guy in a baboon outfit took me into an alleyway, which was by our school. (A/N: Don't as I couldn't think of anything better then that.) At the end of the alleyway was Hojo and the guy in the baboon outfit."  
  
"This sounds like a bunch of crap if you ask me." She glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not done and it does sound stupid, but bare with me!" '_He can be such a jerk sometimes, but that's why I like him.'_ She smiled to herself. '_He really is a jerk or as some people would say..._'  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, as someone is '_so_' impatient." She rolled her eyes. "The guy in the baboon suit, that I learned soon after was Naraku, pinned me to the wall. I screamed and yelled, but no one came. Hojo said that if he couldn't have me no one could. I didn't understand, just because I didn't come to the dance with him he goes crazy!"  
  
"Sounds like my..." Everyone sent glared towards Inuyasha. "Feh"  
  
"Naraku hit me and I was about to faint when I saw a flash of silver. Then I blacked out."  
  
"That's pretty weird if you ask me," Sango stated. I guess Naraku is involved in more bad situations then I thought. He needs to go to jail or be punished in some sort."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome didn't feel like furthering the situation. She got up and walked away.

* * *

_'I can't believe how much I opened up to them in only a few days. I never told any of my friends my secret. It's always been my secret that I have kept. I don't want people to think differently of Hojo. He really is a nice guy.'  
_  
'_Yeah, if you take back him trying to kill you and your family_,' a voice in her head said.  
  
'_That's true._'  
  
Her thoughts were put aside when she heard someone approach her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha. Kagome turned back to face the sunset. It really was an amazing sight to see. Something so beautiful that could take all your worries and blow them away.  
  
Her thoughts went to Inuyasha again. When she first met him he was such a jerk, but as time when on he became less a jerk and more a friend. _'Then Kikyou blackmailed him. I never did figure out why either.'_ She took one last look at the sunset before it was gone.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her. "Kagome...I," he froze.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? What's on your mind? Kagome smiled at him. No matter how much she didn't want to admit, she did have feelings for him. "I'm glad I invited you, and met you. With out you I'm not sure that I would ever love again." She blushed but continued. "You taught me so much...I don't care if you're a hanyou...  
  
Before Kagome could put what she wanted to say into words, soft lips pressed on hers. It was Inuyasha. She kissed him back. They stayed like that for a minute then pulled away.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. She smirked and pushed him into the water. "You weren't suppose to kiss me yet!"  
  
"You got my clothes wet because of something so little and stupid!?" He yelled with no anger in his voice.  
  
She crossed her arms. "If you have to do something at least do it right!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her in the water. "I'm not letting you get away with that!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
She tried to swim away, but Inuyasha's arm caught her leg. He pulled her close to her. "I told you." They kissed again. Kagome took this chance to push him back and dunk him underwater.  
  
"Now who's the smart one?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Can't be you," Inuyasha grined.

* * *

"I told you they were meant for each other Miroku," Sango said happily.  
  
"No, they're just playing around!"  
  
"They kissed."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything. I still one the bet."  
  
"That's true. What do you want Miroku. You won the bet I have to give you something for winning. Choose."  
  
He leaned closer to her. "I'm going to..."  
  
: : **BAM** : :  
  
"That was only the first part," Miroku whined. He moved closer to her and kissed her.  
  
"Wow!" was all Sango could get out of her mouth. I admit it, your not that bad, but this doesn't mean you can grope me!"  
  
"I would never." She rolled her eyes at that comment and let out a 'Sure'.

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ:** I will not be able to update until late next week as my uncle will not let me write stories on his computer anymore. He's says it's going to mess it up or something, yeah right. I will not be able to update until I go home which is late next week. Please forgive me. It's not my fault!  
  
Review!  
  
_Ja ne!_


	16. Troubled Mind

I got this chapter out later then I expected. But I have a good excuse. I was at my grandmas longer then I was suppose to be and it took me forever to find time to sit down and write a chapter. This chapter is only short because I didn't have a lot of time to write it. Just so you know, this story will be finished by August 22. The Sequel will be up a little after the story is finished.

.

**Disclaimer:** ::_Hugs Inuyasha_:: Mine! ::_Growls_:: Maybe not...

.

The part about the flash of silver will be mentioned in this story of the sequel. I'm not sure yet.

.

.

= = = = = = = = = =

**Unsuspecting Love**

Chapter 16

_Troubled Mind_

= = = = = = = = = =

.

.

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

: : **BAM** : :  
  
"Damn alarm clock," Kagome mumbled as she got out of bed. She walked over to her desk and looked at the calendar. "The dance is in two days."  
  
"Kagome get up," her mom yelled to her.  
  
"I am," she yelled back. _'I wonder if he'll ask me to the dance._' She blushed as she thought about the kiss. _'But, he never dumped Kikyou, does that mean he still has feelings for her?_' She shook that thought out of her head. _'He never did and never will Kag, just let it go_.' As she got ready she couldn't help but wonder if he did have any feelings for her. _'No._'  
  
After she was ready she ran down stairs. "Bye mom no time to eat." She waved goodbye as she jolted out of the house.

= = = = =

She walked on the sidewalk lost in her own thoughts. The dance was in two days. Vacation was so fun she didn't want to come back to school, ever. But then again, who would? Maybe the vacation was just to good to be true? This might just be a dream and she could wake up any moment, but to her surprise, she didn't.

She sighed as she entered the school building. It has been a whole week since she has set foot in here, yet to her it feels like months. She grabbed some books from her locker and headed to class. '_Maybe today will be a quiet day with no fighting or..._' She spoke to soon. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Kikyou.

"The bitch finally decided to show her face," Kikyou said unwrapping a piece of gum. "I'm surprised you decided to show your face in this school again."

She really didn't need this. Especially since it was so early in the morning. Today must not be her day. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play." She pushed through Kikyou. "I need to get to class." Kagome sent one more glare towards Kikyou. Then walked away.

She ran up to Sango who was talking with Miroku. "Did you happen to see Inuyasha anywhere?"

Sango nodded. "He was sent to the principals office. I wonder how he can get in trouble for only being in school for a few minutes." She shrugged it off and continued talking to the school pervert.

She walked away from her two friends and into her classroom. The bell rang and everyone sat down. A normal start to a normal day.

"It's that time of the year again," the teacher started. Everyone knew what the teacher meant. It was time for the big project. You either got an A or an F. No ans, buts, or ifs about it.

Today really wasn't her day. If it got worse all hell would break loose. Maybe that's what today had in store for her?

"Sango will be pared with.." The teacher looked around the room. "Miroku. Kagome you can be..." The door burst open. Inuyasha came in and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Late again are we?"

"Feh."

"As I was saying before. Kagome, you are paired up with..."

'_Please let it be Inuyasha, please let it be Inuyasha_.' Kagome didn't want to get paired up with someone she didn't even like at all. Something had to go right in this day of wrong. (A/N: Did that even make sense? )

"Hiten."

Kagome's jaw literally hung open and touched the ground. She couldn't believe it. She was stuck with Hiten, the bully. Today is really a living hell isn't it? Today was the day the devil left hell and came to haunt her.

She looked over to see her partner smirking. What ever he was planning, she didn't like it. If only life was so kind. She laid her head on her desk. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the next group.

"Kikyou and Inuyasha."

Oh yes, today was officially a living hell.

= = = = =

-_Lunch_-

"Sango can you believe it?" Kagome asked. Hiten is a mean bully and I don't want to work with him let alone go to his house. This sucks!"

"I don't know what to say. Just remember that Hiten can't beat you or else he'll get suspended." Sango fingered her food with her fork. Surprise meat, her favorite.

"Did that ever stop him before?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think he won't hesitate to beat me up. If it's not on school grounds then nothing bad will happen to him."

"Just try acting nice. It worked last time you were pared up with him."

"That was in sixth grade Sango. Were in ninth now."

"So?"

"Did you see the smirk he had on his face when the teacher said his name?! I don't think I'm going to live much longer. Today has been one hell hole!"

"I wish I could help you, but your on your own. I can't do anything, but you can." Sango got up and left.

"Your a real help," Kagome mumbled as she got up and left the lunchroom.

= = = = =

She got out book from her locker. She turned around to see Hiten. He slammed her against her locker. He smirked at her like he did earlier. '_No, no, no, no, no, no!_' She screamed in her mind. She was going to get beat up and no one was there to help her.

"We get to work on out project together wench," Hiten said loosening his grip on her.

"Uh huh," she managed to say. A tear fell down her face. Was she going to get beat up? Would he hurt her till she had bruises all over her? Would he just leave her alone?

He let go of her and she fell to the ground.

He walked away.

She slowly got up using her locker as support. Her legs were shaking from the event. She was happy that he didn't do anything to her, but still. Why is she shaking so much? _'Am I that afraid of him?'_

She picked up her book and walked to class trying her best not to fall.

= = = = =

-_Kagome's House_-

She tried to concentrate on her homework, but she couldn't. She was still shaking from the event that happened earlier today. '_Maybe talking to someone will help me_.' She grabbed her laptop.

Dog Demon: Hey!

Miko Gurl27: Hi.

Dog Demon: You got paired up with Hiten.

Miko Gurl27: Don't remind me.

Dog Demon: If he tries anything I'll pound him.

Miko Gurl27: -smile- Thanks!

Dog Demon: I mean it Kagome.

Miko Gurl27: You used my name!

Dog Demon: So?

Miko Gurl27: You didn't call me wench, bitch, women, girl, or anything like that. -hugs him- Yeah!

Dog Demon: Uh huh. Well I got to go. Bye.

Miko Gurl27: Byes.

-Another screen popped up-

Cat Lover: Hi.

Miko Gurl27: Who are you?

Cat Lover: It's me Sango! I have two names.

Miko Gurl27: Oh. That's so cool.

Cat Lover: I know. Did you talk to Inuyasha?

Miko Gurl27: Yeah.

Cat Lover: I heard he was really mad that he couldn't be your partner.

Miko Gurl27: -blush- Really?

Cat Lover: Yeah. He almost got sent to the principals office because of his little tantrum. Lol! It was funny.

Miko Gurl27: Must have been.

Cat Lover: Got to go. Kohaku wants on. Later.

Miko Gurl27: Bye.

'_Could my life get any worse. I never asked Inuyasha to the dance! Kikyou might ask him first!_' She closed her laptop and laid down. '_I'll wake up early and finish my work. I'm to tired now.' _

= = = = =

I know it was short, but like I said before, I didn't have time to write it. My mom gave me thirty minutes time to write this chapter. I always take time to think about this story when I write so it's not that long. Please forgive me. I'll have the next chapter out sooner then this one.

I just had to put Hiten in the story. I didn't want to make him mean and stuff, but it just fit with what I plan to do for the next chapter. Hiten is my favorite character so there's a good chance he'll have a big role in the sequel to this story.

Review!

_Ja ne!_


	17. Your Not So Bad After All

= = = = = = = = = =

**Unsuspecting Love**

Chapter 17

_Your Not So Bad After All_

= = = = = = = = = =

"Did you study for you Math test last night?" Kagome's mom asked her daughter.

"A little bit," she replied. Math is so hard no matter how much I study I always seem to do bad at it. I _hate _Math."

"If you keep studying you will keep getting better at it." She looked over at the clock. "You better hurry and leave for school. You don't want to be late."

"Okay thanks mom and bye." She ran out the door.

= = = = =

-_School_-

"I have to go over Hiten's for the project today," Kagome whined to her friend. If I don't come back you can have my stuff."

"Your not going to die Kagome," Sango assured her. He doesn't kill people. If he did he would already be expelled or in jail. Don't worry about it so much." They both stared walking down the hall to class.

"Yesterday he pinned me to the locker and I'm surprised I'm still alive!"

"Your going to go crazy if you worry about it this much. Just go over there and get it over with in one night. Then you only have to worry about living through the presentation."

"I just can't help it."

"Look, snap out of it and just go. This isn't the Kagome I know. The Kagome I know would never give up. Your heart didn't on Inuyasha. You never gave up on me and Miroku. Heck, you even trusted Kikyou."

"So?"

"Your going over his house to work on that project whether you like it or not."

"Okay."

They waved goodbye and went into their homeroom. She turned to face Inuyasha who was drawing something in his notebook. She looked over his should.

"What are you drawing?"

"Like I would show you," he said covering up the paper.

"You acting like a child who won't show his mom his test score. Let me see!" She pulled it away from him.

"Give that back!"

"How could you draw such a dirty picture about out teacher?!" The teacher looked over at them.

"Now you done it idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"This is not a good way to start off the day you two," the teacher lectured.

"Sorry sensei," Kagome apologized.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry."

= = = = =

-_Lunch_-

"I can't believe Kouga got into a fight with Inuyasha again in class today," Kagome said stuffing some food into her mouth.

"It's nothing new if you ask me," Sango said fingering her food once again.

"What's wrong you seem worse then me. I still am not over the Hiten thing, but what you said really got to me." She eyed her friend. "It's about Miroku isn't it?"

She nodded. "Since we came back he hardly ever talks to me. Earlier today he was talking to his ex-girlfriend. That stupid lecher."

"Ah ha! Your jealous."

Sango blushed. "I admit it! I'm jealous! But wouldn't you be if Inuyasha was seeing other girls every day?!"

"Of course I would be. I understand how you-"

"Let's change the subject."

"Okay."

"Did you ask Inuyasha to the dance yet? It's tomorrow and I'm sure you didn't ask him yet."

"Your right I forgot to! Sorry Sango-chan I got to go! I have to get to him before Kikyou does. See you in class, later."

She watched as her friend jolted out of the lunchroom.

= = = = =

She turned a corner and saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyou. She quickly walked back a few steps and peeked out. _'I wonder what he's doing with her. I hope he's not asking her to the dance or vise versa. Please let it be something else. Please kami-sama!' _She turned her attention back to the two.

"Are you going to the dance with any one?" Kikyou asked.

"No-" He was cut off.

"Will you go with me?"

"I can't Kikyou. I have someone else in mind." He started to walk away from her.

"It's Kagome isn't it!"

He remained silent.

"Ever since you laid eyes on her I knew you liked her. But she is a bitch who only acts how she does to get attention. She has nothing, but with you she has everything. She's only using you. I would never do that though."

"You know nothing about her!"

He stomped off angrily.

A stunned Kikyou quietly turned around and slowly walked away trying to take in the five words he said to her. _'He can't deny his love for me. She doesn't even know about what me and Inuyasha once had. She will pay! No matter what Kagome Higurashi will pay!'_

She walked past Kagome with out even noticing she was there.

"He stood up for me," she said quietly. _'Wait a minute I can't be worrying about this! I need to ask him.'_

She ran down the halls in search of him. She looked everywhere, but the roof top. She ran up the stairs hoping he would be there. Luck was on her side, he was sitting o the bench looking up at the sky.

"Inuyasha..," she said taking a seat next to him on the bench.

He continued you to look up into the sky not even listening to her. His mind was filled with questions, most not answered. _'Could Kikyou be right?'_ He shook his head. _'No. Kagome would never fake liking me, would she?'_ He mentally slapped himself. _'Kagome would never do anything like that.'_

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to face her.

"I was wondering if-"

He knew what she would ask. He should be the one asking, not her.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Kagome closed her mouth in shock. _'Did he just ask me?'_

_No he just asked you._

'_Oh. Wait a minute.'_

_What? You don't like your conscience?_

'_I despise it.'_

_I'm hurt._

'_Inuyasha just asked me to the dance. Should I say yes?'_

_Of course you should._

'_What about Kikyou? She will hate me even more if...'_

_Who cares about her. This is your one chance to take Inuyasha for good! Take it!_

'_Your right. I'm done talking to myself. This is stupid.'_

_Good luck!_

"S-sure," she stuttered This was something she didn't expect. Him to ask her. A dream come true. Even though she would never admit it. She always did like him. But she made herself to try and ignore him. Yep, love hurts.

= = = = =

-_At Hiten's House_-

Kagome walked up to the door slowly. She reached her hand out and made it into a fist, and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a women. Kagome noticed it was his mom and clamed down a little bit.

"Hello, you must be Kagome," she said. Your here for the project right?"

"Uh huh ma'am."

"You can all me Jade." She motioned for her to step inside.

"Okay Jade."

"Hiten should be up in his room. Once you go up the stairs take a left." Jade walked into the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and walked up the steps._ 'How can his mom be so nice, and how can he be so mean? I just don't get it.' _She shook it off and opened the door to his room.

"It's over wench, live with it," Hiten said into the phone.

"..."

He hung up the phone and turned around in his chair to see Kagome.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your mom told me I could. Anyway, let's get this project done. I have things to after this. Let's hurry." He nodded.

= = = = =

"I can't believe we finished that in only three hours," she said.

"Yeah."

"You should really get out more Hiten. Your not just a bully to me, but a friend." She put on her backpack. "Ja ne!"

"Bye Jade. It was nice meeting you." She waved goodbye and left._ 'Better get home. I need to pick out a dress to wear for tomorrow.'_

= = = = =

**A/N: **Hiten was a little OOC I think. There is two more chapters left to this story. The dance and then the Epilogue. Hope you liked the chapter. I will be writing a Hiten/Kagome high school story for anyone who is interested.

Review Responses

IcyAsh: Don't worry I'll finish. It shall be finished by August 23 2004.

iLvsimplepln2: She doesn't really ask before him, but she does go with him at least.

Ray12304: Hiten is a really cool character. I don't think he should have died. He left his little sister all alone, poor Souten. Sesshomaru is a awesome character too. The cold hearted demon lord. Love him, love Hiten! Hehehe! Lol. Shippou is okay. If you think your weird, I like a whole lot of parings. Everything besides Yaio and Yuri.

ChibiKenshin6490: Inuyasha not being protective is like, Miroku not being perverted if you know what I mean. I don't have a clue to what I just said.

Chocolate-cookie-coco: Lol! Love the very very very very good. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

lilmj7: Thanks for reviewing.

Inuyasha-520: I felt bad for her too. Even though I like Hiten. But I am making him good since he's is one of my favorite characters.

DemonInuyasha1: It would be funny, but sad for me. Hiten is cool and cute. I was deciding about Inuyasha beating him up. Then I changed it around. He needs to be alive for the sequel.

eddie4: My teacher does stuff like that all the time.

Samurai-Kagome: Hiten may be abusive, but he's cute. Hope you liked the chapter.

humble-bumble: The whole point of this story was for Kagome to love again and for Inuyasha to get her to go to the dance with her. I have everything planned out for the sequel. You'll see what happens soon enough.

Defafaeth Mechqua: Glad you liked it.

Kagome1312: Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

Crystalz Tearz: Yep. Reviewing makes everyone happy!

Chi Bara: Lol i will and am...eh...ehehehe!

inulovaforlyfe: Thanks for reviewing.

Keiko89: I hope you don't feel bad for her anymore. As far as you will know for this story, they are well...friends as Kagome would say.

crazy-inu-chick: Cheese? Lol!

Groping-Monk: Lol! I hope I updated soon enough. My computer is being mean so I'll try my best!

kagome2009: I know. The chapters are shorter as I have only so much time. A mean computer, school shopping, and brothers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Review!

_Ja ne!_


	18. Dance The Night Away

* * *

Unsuspecting Love

Chapter 18

Dance The Night Away

* * *

"Are you ready for the dance Kagome?" her mom asked her.

"I'm as ready as I ever could be," she replied back. She entered the living room where her mom waited for her. She had a dark blue dress on with spaghetti straps. A silver bracelet and a silver necklace.

"You look amazing!" her mom complimented. Just remember you have to be home by nine. We are leaving at nine thirty."

"I know," she said sadly. Do we really have to mom?"

"We don't have a choice I'm afraid. Just forget about it and have fun. You have a couple hours with your friends left." Her daughter nodded.

A horn beeped.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye."

"Did you ask Miroku?"

"Yeah," Sango replied.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Yes!"

They both giggled. Today was a great day indeed. Until nine. But until that time she promised herself to have fun and not worry about it. That was promise she was going to keep.

"Something wrong, you seem down?" her friend asked with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine really." She looked out the window of the car. She had to enjoy tonight as much as she could. It would probably be her last night. She closed her eyes and imagined what she would tell everyone.

* * *

"Kagome were here," Sango's cheery voice stated. That snapped Kagome back into reality. She merely nodded and got out of the car. "I wonder where those two could be?"

'_Let it go Kagome and have fun. That's what your here for right?'_ She let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding. _'This is your last night. Make it count, make it worthwhile.'_

"Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Stop thinking and pay attention to where your going."

She finally noticed she bumped into someone. "Gomen ne."

"Now all we have to do is wait for our dates." They both took a seat on some nearby chairs.

=Thirty Minutes Later=

"There really late," Sango added to Kagome's last comment.

"They better show up soon," Kagome looked at her watch. Fourty five minutes to nine. She didn't have much time left and the dance was only begining. _'Inuyasha, please come soon.'_

The doors burst open and Miroku and Inuyasha came in. A couple girls asked them to dance, but they rejected. They walked up to their dates.

"Took you long enough," Sango complained.

"Really," Kagome added.

"Now since were here, Lady Sango would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

The music to the begining of a song started to play.

Kagome jumped up. "This is my favorite song."

"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded and took his hand.

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
Still lies in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
_  
Kagome couldn't believe this. After wanting to dance with him for so long, she is. Even though she never wanted to admit it before, she always did find Inuyasha attractive. Maybe that's why she is here with him now?  
  
_Exhausted, without the strength to search  
people vanish into infinite darkness.  
_  
_If It's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_  
  
She remembered the first time she met him. At first she thought it was a curse, but now she knows it was only the begining of something beautiful.  
  
_As we live on,  
we loose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehood and lies,  
We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_-Flashback_-

"My first day at school, what a blessed day," Kagome joked with her friend Sango. They both giggled.

"Look whose here," someone said from behind him.

They turned around. "Aren't you high and all might with your amazing entrance," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Whose popular, bitch?"

"Please, I've seen better looking people in the geek club," she rolling her eyes at him.

"Your only saying that because you are from the geek club."

"Ha."

They both turned on their heels and walked away leaving a pissed Inuyasha.

-_End Flashback_-

_The days pass and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

"I remember when we always use to pass by and yell at each other," Kagome said.

"So do I."

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live in the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

__

__

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again._

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?) , now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of light._

_-Kagome-_

It felt so right leaning against him. He was so warm. I always use to have this weird feeling after I was done yelling at him. I guess this love existed all the time. It took me till just now to realize this. I am so stupid.

I rested my head on him and relaxed. This was the time for me to enjoy myself. It was going to be over soon anyway. My life never was the best, till I met you. I shifted my eyes up. He looked so cute. If only my dad could see me now.

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?) , now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of light._

__

__

_We live our lives_

_wandering the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

If this moment is suppose to be so touching and happy, why do I feel so sad? Is it because this might be the last time I will ever see him? No it won't be. I promised myself it wouldn't. No matter what I will see him again. No matter the cost.

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity..._

__

__

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

__

__

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_-Inuyasha_-

Her face looks so plagued with worry and sadness. I wonder what's going on in that little head of hers? I know I'm not doing anything wrong, but still, why is she so sad? There is something she's keeping from me.

She's not the one to keep secrets either. I'm sure she'll tell me when the times right. She always does. I let out a quiet sigh and let the song and moment take over.

_As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to spot, unable to cry out_

__

__

_The days pass by and change,_

_wothout us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

__

__

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live in the present,_

_and our rusten hearts begin to beat again!_

__

__

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again._

She looked up at me. Our eyes locked. I looked into her brown eyes to see hurt, sadness, worry, and the worst of all scared. I couldn't understand why'll all these emotions were flickering through her. Did she have doubts about me? No that couldn't be it. Then what?

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you_

_in search of light._

-_Kagome_-

I shook the thoughts about what my mother told me earlier. I have to enjoy this. This is the last time I will ever be with him. What she told me can't bring me down. It won't bring me down!

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you_

_in search of light._

No matter where I go or what I do, I will never forget him. He is the love of my life. Our bond cannot be broken by time.

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

__

__

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity..._

Inuyasha. No matter what I promise to be with you, forever. I hope you wish the same.

-_Inuyasha_-

No matter what may bring us apart I will always be with you. Through all the bad and through all the good.

I moved my face close to her and kissed her. I could tell she was surprised at first, but returned the kiss in a matter of seconds. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"Forever?" I heard her ask.

"Forever," I replied back.

* * *

-_Normal POV_-

Sango just pulled away from Miroku and pointed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Look."

They both smiled and kissed again, this time with more meaning then the last.

* * *

The song ended and Kagome looked at her watch. She had ten minutes left. It was now or never. She had to tell everyone. Everyone say down and watched as the others danced.

She cleared her throat.

-_Kagome_-

I got really scared. I didn't know how to break the news to them. It seemed impossible to do altogether. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all. I mentally hit myself. I came and enjoyed the one dance we had. It was all I ever wanted. To love someone and for them to return my feelings.

"Guys," I said louder then I wanted it to come out. They all looked at me with smiles on their faces, all except Inuyasha. I guess he knew something was wrong. He noticed it whn we danced, I'm sure of it.

"I have something I need to tell you guys. I am moving and this is the last five minutes I will be able to spend with you guys. I would have told you sooner, but my mom just told me today." I started to burst out in tears. It was to hard to hold them back. it hurt so much to even say that I was leaving. Then I felt a comforting arm wrap around me. I faced Inuyasha and smiled the best one I could muster. I am so glad to have friends like them. Sango and Miroku also came up to me and hugged me. Inuyasha joined in. I could even hear Sango sniffle a few times. My watch beeped.

"I'm so sorry, can you guys ever forgive me?" I asked.

"We could never be mad at you," Sango said wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I have to go now. Sango, could you give me a ride home?" She nodded. I hugged Miroku one more time then went and faced Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out like this. I was hoping we could go further into our relationship. It is the first one I have had in a while." I kissed him on the cheek and faced Sango. "Let's go." I didn't want to see his reaction. It would only hurt me more. I guess this is, goodbye.

* * *

**Don't kill me. She has to move, it's because of Souta's health condition. You learn about that next chapter. I hate to say it, but this story is coming to a close. The last chapter will be out very soon.**

**Any unanswered questions will be either answered in the next chapter or the sequel that I will start soon after the last chapter is posted. For example, the flash of silver that Kagome told you about in chapter 16.**

**Review!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


	19. Epilouge: Never Say Never

Unsuspecting Love

Chapter 19

_Epilouge: Never Say Never_

**2 Years Later**

"Could you make any more noise?" Kagome asked as she turned around in her chair.

"Yeah."

"Don't. I have to finish my homework before I can go anywhere. Can you get that through your thick skull Hiten?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought," she mumbled.

"I heard that!"

She giggled. "I still don't get why your still here. If you go home I'll call you when I'm done."

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm moving again. Back to where I use to live." He smirked.

"You are! Wish I was you. I would do anything to go home again. I miss everyone, especially Inuyasha." She took off her necklace and opened the locket. She moved her finger across the picture inside. _'Do I miss him more then ever. But I'll never see him again. Not until I finish school al least.'_

"I never seen that necklace before, where did you get it?" he asked curiously.

-_Flashback_-

"I'm sorry that we have to leave Kagome," her mom told her. But I found a better job and I think we all need a break from this place."

"I know, you don't need to apologize. This is for the better." _or worse._

"I'm going to get something. I'll be right back."

'_Inuyasha. I'm sorry I have to leave you. Maybe when I'm out of school we can meet each other once again.'_

She heard feet coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Inuyasha coming towards her. A smile graced her lips, but soon faded away when she saw how he looked.

"What happened to you?! You all covered in mud and your soaking wet!"

He ignored her questions and looked her straight in the eyes. "I was going to give this to you earlier but..." He took out a necklace with a locket on it. He put it into her hand.

"It's so beautiful."

"I'm sorry I have to go." He turned around and started to walk away.

She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Kagome it's time to leave," her mother called from the car.

"Bye, Inuyasha." Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Bye." She got into the car with her brother and grandpa. She then opened the locket. It had a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome in it, together.

Her mother saw the look on her face. "We had to Kagome. The doctor said that Souta needed to get away from the city for a while. It made it hard for him to breath."

"I know." She looked out the window. _'Inuyasha.'_

-_End Flashback_-

"I've been your best friend since you moved here and you never told me that before. That's a killer."

"Sorry Hiten. It's just something that I rather have kept to myself. It was hard enough trying to adjust into this new life of mine."

"But you never would have guessed-"

"My best friend would be my worst enemy," she finished.

"Kagome, time for dinner," her mom yelled to her. Your friend can stay to."

"My mom has known you for how long and she doesn't even know your name yet." She sighed.

"Race 'ya'."

"You cheater!"

* * *

"Kagome, I have some great news to tell you," her mother said.

"Like?"

"Were moving back to the shrine!"

She jumped up from her seat. "Yea! Hiten started laughing at her. She blushed and sat back down to finish eating.

* * *

'_I can't wait to tell Inuyasha! He's going to be so thrilled!' _

Dog Demon: Yo.

Miko gurl27: Inuyasha! Guess what!

Dog Demon: What?

Miko gurl27: I'm moving back! Aren't you happy?!

Dog Demon: Hell yeah! When?

Miko gurl27: At the beginning of the school year! Isn't this great?! I get to spend our last year of high school together! I can't wait!

Dog Demon: I can wait.

Miko gurl27: What's that suppose to mean?!

Dog Demon: I don't want to go to school.

Miko gurl27: Who does?

Dog Demon: Sesshomaru.

Miko gurl27: Lol! Got to go. See you in a three months!

Dog Demon: Later.

Miko gurl27: [Miko gurl27 Logged Off]

'_I can't wait! Soon I will see Inuyasha again, and everything will be back to how it use to be!'_

-_End_-

**That's the end. Any questions that still need to be answered will be in the sequel. I hope you people enjoyed my story. It started off kind of bad, but now it's way better. I thank everyone who reviewed! Your reviews kept me going.**

**The sequel will be up this coming weekend. It's called Winning You Back. Look for it next week. I would also like to start another story, but I'm not sure which one to start. Could you guys choose for me. It would be a big help for me. Here are the two I can't choose from:**

* * *

**Nightfall Bliss**

**Paring: ?/Kagome**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Summary: Kagome can't get back to the feudal era, the well has been sealed. Demons are running around in her world. What caused this and why can only Kagome see them? YYHxIY Vote for paring!**

* * *

**Roaring Thunder**

**Paring: HitenKagome**

**Genere: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Hiten is dead. That's what Kagome always thought, and dismissed it from her mind. But when he appears again and wants her dead...she finds herself slowly falling in love. Hiten/Kagome Don't read if you don't like the paring.**

* * *

**Thanks for all your support with this story. Watch out for the sequel. Thanks again!**

_Ja ne!_

**Kagome Goddess Of Light**


End file.
